


Always in My Head

by PBBWriter



Series: Other People's Heartache [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBWriter/pseuds/PBBWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Other People's Heartache: A Sons of Anarchy Fan Fiction Series.Trouble with the Mayans is heating up and that puts strain on the club and Mae as well as some personal and professional pressure on David Hale. Not necessary but best if you read Bad Medicine first to meet the main OC and learn histories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We hit em' back!" Tig snapped as they arrived back in Chapel after visiting the sight of the warehouse explosion. "Trammel said it had to be the Mayans, until we find our damn guns we make it hurt."

Jax huffed, rolling his eyes and shook his head. "They'll be expecting it. What are we going to do, go ghetto? Stage a drive-by? I don't like it."

"So we just bend over?" Leaning across the table Tig eyed Jax, less than thrilled about his lack of bloodlust. "What do you suggest we do, VP?"

"We find our guns. Talk to our buyers, make sure they know they'll be some lag, then we go and settle shit."

Clay and the others listened carefully to them as the two sparred verbally, one hell bent on retaliation and destruction while the other was trying to hold onto some kind of sanity at the table.

Putting his hand out Clay silenced Tig and Jax quickly. "I got Juice looking into their warehouses, Alvarez is too smart to keep our guns in any of his heroin spots, we know about them."

Just the mention of drugs burned Opie. Anything that reminded him of Mae sent him into an even worse mood than he was already in.

"We gonna vote it?" He mumbled, cigarette between his fingers. "Cause I wouldn't mind blowing some fucking dope up while we find the guns."

"Yeah," Tig reached over Chibs to give Opie a hard smack on the back. "That's what I'm saying."

"I'll do it, in and out, no big deal." All he could do was throw himself into the club, going home alone was too painful

"Good to see you back in the game, Ope." Clay nodded as he called the vote, retaliation won the majority, no surprise there. "Alright, tonight Ope. You need a spotter?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's quicker if I just go alone."

There was less conversation that way too. They discussed him taking a spotter, it was finally settled on Sack and Happy being the ones to go. The gavel was slammed down, Church was finished, and they slowly moved into the main room. Jax waited for Opie to go before hurrying out behind him.

"Why don't I go with you too?" He offered, burying how angry he was at Opie for leading the retaliation conversation with Tig. "Don't want that one nut freak having your back."

"I don't either, he'll just be the driver." Opie forced an awkward smile. "I'm good brother, really."

Opie peered in Mae's window, he didn't mean to be creepy but, had she seen him, it certainly would be off-putting to say the very least. He watched furiously as she stood over the sink scrubbing a pot while a man wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips moving up and down her neck. Her airy giggles hit Opie hard in the gut, he was breathless and pained seeing her so happy with some asshole touching her.

"Stop," she protested half-heartedly. "I want to get this done before we sit for the movie."

"You hate waking up to a messy kitchen." The mystery man repeated her words from every other time she'd made him dinner. "Let me help."

She looked happy as they worked together, washing and drying, but looks could be deceiving. He swore he could see something about her, some kind of unease or sadness. Maybe he just wanted her to feel that way, selfish as it was. He wanted her to want him but she didn't seem to anymore.

"Stupid fucking prick."

What did he expect? It had been six months since they broke up, it made sense for her to move on. Just because he was wallowing didn't mean she was going to. The angle was bad; he couldn't make out who it was with their hands all over his girl. His girl, it sounded absurd. The fact he still referred to Mae as his was a joke and it made everyone around him uncomfortable.

If it wasn't such an emergency he would have turned away but Opie had no choice, the club needed this job done and there was no one else. He knocked on the kitchen door with an obvious sense of urgency.

The months between her life-threatening situation and the current one she was living had dashed her overly cautious mindset. With no concern for her safety she swung the door open, her toothy smile gone the instant she saw Opie standing there under the yard light.

She could hardly believe it was Opie, her heart raced as she looked over him. There was never a doubt of how badly Mae missed him but seeing him there made it hurt so much more.

Looking back into the kitchen nervously Mae whispered to him. "Ope, what are you doing here?" She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. The last thing she needed was the two men to see each other.

"I need your help." He said, his eyes on the ground. "Mary packed her shit, she bolted and I need someone to watch my kids. You're the only person I trust, Mae."

Sighing heavily she nodded, her thumb and index finger massaging her forehead. "Yeah, of course, they can stay here." She glanced behind him to see Kenny and Ellie in the cab of his pickup. "It's already kind of late, I can just drop them at school tomorrow when I go in."

He looked surprised by the offer. "Thanks but I can get them."

"No," she shook her head. Everything about him in that moment screamed danger, he was on edge and she knew whatever it was he had to do was bad. "I don't think you'll be in a good headspace later. It's not a big deal, I want to."

She was right, he had to laugh to himself, she was usually always right. "Thank you, I'll pick them up from school tomorrow."

"Okay, just give me a minute, yeah?" He nodded and she slipped back into the house.

"Dave?" Hurrying into the living room she frowned at him, sitting so comfortably on the couch. "We're going to have to cut the night short, I'm sorry."

It was no surprise, Dave clocked Opie through the window seconds before he knocked. He was the reason they both wanted to keep their relationship so private.

"SAMCRO having problems?" He asked, sitting up and tossing the remote on the coffee table. When she didn't answer Dave knew he was right.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Mae hated that he even knew she had dated Opie. If she had known that first time they spoke that she'd be with him now Mae would never have told Hale they were together. It was the topic of a few uncomfortable conversations.

"You don't have to help them. Mae, you shouldn't be helping them."

It was obvious she was getting angry, he shook his head and sighed deeply. The MC was the only thing they really fought about. It wasn't her history with drugs that caused them to keep their relationship hidden, it was her ties to the club, and they were still stronger than he'd ever want to know.

How were they ever meant to work? Dave just wished he'd had these clear realizations before he'd truly gotten to know Mae and developed feelings for her. He gave her a slow lingering kiss before heading out the front door.

Stopping by the mirror Mae fixed her hair quickly before scurrying to the kitchen again. Anything she felt for David Hale paled in comparison to Opie and once she saw him after so long, it was like the Deputy didn't even exist anymore.

"Sorry to bust up your date." He said sadly, waving his kids from the pickup.

Mae didn't speak, she felt guilty and embarrassed. Opie gave his children each a rough kiss on the top of the head before sending them in the house.

"Be good for Mae, I'll see you guys tomorrow." As they nodded with meek little waves, Opie turned to walk away but Mae grabbed his hand.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, I know you can't tell me and I don't want you to but please whatever it is," her voice cracked, betraying her calm exterior. "Just be careful, Ope. I don't want you getting hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire plan had gone to complete shit. It was supposed to be a quick job, just wiring up the Mayan warehouse and blowing it, in and out and back home in a few hours but now Opie and Happy were standing over two dead Mayan guards.

They had popped out of the van and scurried down the alley. It was dark but speed still mattered, one random car or drunken straggler could be trouble. Happy cut through the gate and snaked his way through, Opie following right behind him.

"Won't take long," Opie whispered as they made their way to the warehouse. Indistinct Spanish chatter suddenly came from the left corner of the building. By the time they turned the Mayans were out and almost right on top of them.

"Shit." The Sons cursed as they saw the danger and jumped right into action.

Happy fired first and his shot hit one man in the chest, Opie fumbled, his mind elsewhere, but managed to pull the trigger and hit the other in the neck. Both shots were deadly but not immediate kills. It was Happy who finally put them both out of their misery.

"Jesus Christ." Opie groaned looking at the mess they'd made, they were both covered in blood. He wouldn't tell Happy but Opie was actually scared by the close call, it was pure luck to have gotten out alive. "No fuckin' guards, right Juice, stupid shithead."

"Come on man," Happy grumbled, unfazed, as he wiped the blood from his face and reached down to move the bodies. They hadn't even gotten in the building before they were attacked. "Get it done, I'll deal with this."

Having killed plenty of men anyone would think something like that wouldn't affect Opie but he never liked taking a life, except those particular ones like Weston and men who truly deserved it. Those two though, they were simply doing a job, one very similar to ones he was tasked with often on runs and the like. It just added to the strange state of mind he'd been in.

Stepping around the bodies Opie was surprised by how he easily broke the lock. Looked like they figured the main gate and two armed guards were enough, sadly for Alvarez he was wrong. He dropped his bag and set to work, the night had already been a mess starting at Mae's and Opie wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Still feeling out of sorts Opie knew he had to double and triple check his work before leaving. Satisfied, he grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the door. Happy was just finishing up as Opie jogged by him.

"Let's go. I'm not hitting the switch till we're back in that damn van."

Despite trusting Half-Sack to stay no matter what, unlike Kyle, Opie still got skittish on jobs like this. It just reminded him of the night he was arrested, he still couldn't shake that fear.

"We good?" Sack looked back, his eyes popping at the sight of them. "Shit, what happened? You guys alright?"

Nodding Opie pointed ahead at the street and as the van took off he hit the remote. The three of them smiled as they watched the explosion light up the night. At least that part went without issue, the building and the hundreds of thousands of dollars of heroin was demolished instantly.

"Almost got jumped by two Mayans," Opie finally explained.

"Damn man, I didn't hear shit."

"That's the point." Happy slapped the prospect in the back of the head. "Now drive."

\--

"Hope you don't mind sharing, it's a big bed though." They huffed but didn't protest. Anything was better than home.

"As long as she stays on her side." Kenny stuck his tongue out at his sister as Mae turned off the TV. "Do we really have to go to bed now?"

"Yes, you guys should be sleeping already." Mae joked with Kenny and Ellie as she led them up to the guest room. After pajamas and brushing their teeth she had let them stay up and together the three of them watched a movie.

With a smile Kenny nodded. "I know, thanks. It was fun."

She messed Kenny's hair and frowned knowing Opie was probably less than attentive as of late. "Are you guys doing okay?"

Like his father Kenny nodded but didn't say anything, it was hard for him to express himself when it came to emotional issues. Ellie, on the other hand, never had a problem talking about her feelings.

"Dad's been crabby, Grandma left, you left," she shrugged. "We hate being at the clubhouse."

Mae understood, at least a little. Growing up in group and foster homes was lonely. The idea of those kids spending any amount of time on the lot really bothered her, it was incredibly inappropriate. "I'm sorry, guys." She opened the door to the spare room. "I'll talk to him, okay? Whip him into shape."

They looked excited by the prospect of having their dad back and nodded as they jumped into the guest bed. "Thanks Mae," Ellie said, beaming.

"Of course." She tucked them in. "If you two ever need anything you know you can come to me, call me, any time. Okay?"

"Thank you." Kenny said, his voice low as he tried to hide his gratitude but she could tell how much it meant to him.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

Making her way down the steps Mae could hear them whispering, at least they had each other and weren't completely alone. Grabbing her phone she glanced at the screen and, seeing no messages from David or Opie, she was surprisingly disappointed.

"They'll be fine," she told herself. "Dave'll get over it and Ope, he'll be okay. He's always okay."

Mae searched the junk drawer for the old pack of smokes she kept, she could really use some nicotine. Smiling as she found them she grabbed a beer from the fridge and slipped out the kitchen door. It was warm out; the air was sticky on her skin as she sat in the lawn chair and finally took a second to relax.

"You stupid girl," she chided herself. "You can't do this."

It was silly to even think about, Mae knew she couldn't be with Opie or at least that was what she told herself. Her relationship with Dave had been fun, he was a good man, handsome and smart but there was one small flaw, he wasn't Opie. Once they got comfortable together he was sure to fill her in on all the illegal activities SAMCRO was suspected of being involved in but of course he had no physical proof, which was why they were all out on the streets rather than locked up in Stockton or Chino.

Having the ridiculous idea of making an actual pro con list, like it was really that easy, Mae bounced back into the kitchen to grab some paper. When she headed back out Opie was getting out of his truck.

"Jesus, Ope," Mae gasped as he met her by the door, he'd ran his shirt over his face but it was far from clean. "What happened?" She asked, reaching up to wipe the stray drops of blood from his cheek.

He didn't even know what he was doing there. The first place he should have gone was the club or even home to wash up and toss the evidence but he ended up there, at Mae's, for no real reason.

Seeing the dark spots on his shirt she pressed her palm to his chest and panicked when she saw blood on her hand. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mae searched him for a wound but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, it ain't my blood."

Horrified, but much more composed than she ever expected to be in such a situation Mae made a decision. Closing her eyes and hoping she wouldn't regret it, she nodded slowly and tugged him to follow her into the house. "Come in, let's clean you up and get rid of these clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

Mae stopped short of the threshold between the dining room and living room; she didn't want blood staining her carpets. Dropping down on her knees she cuffed his jeans to keep them from dragging and untied his boots.

"Just kick them by the basement steps." She pointed back into the kitchen, the door to the cellar right between the pantry and the refrigerator. "Grab a trash bag too."

Doing as she asked he then followed her through to the steps, they tried to be quiet but every one seemed to creak louder than the last. As they passed the guest room Mae stopped to check if the kids were still up but it was all quiet.

Once they hit her bedroom he went right for the bathroom and started the shower. He pulled off his hoodie first then each layer one by one and tossed them in the bag she held open. Opie wasn't wearing his cut, none of them had been and he was thankful for that now. At least he didn't have to worry about cleaning that.

"What should I do with this stuff?" She asked, covering up murder was not something she was familiar with. "It's all black, bleach will ruin it."

"Just soak it, pour some bleach right in the bag and uhh, I'll toss it later." He was distracted, his mind racing, she could tell by the way his eyes darted around as he tried to speak in complete sentences.

"I still have some of your stuff here," he never asked for it and Mae didn't want to part with it. "A SAMCRO shirt and those grey basketball shorts I bought you that you said were gay." When he handed her the last of his clothes she noticed some of the blood had seeped down to his skin, pinkish smears stained his chest.

He chuckled at that memory before noticing her scrunched up nose. "That's great, thanks." He looked down to see what she was staring at with such disgust and quickly he tried to wipe it away but it had already dried.

"It's okay, just get in the shower. I'll hang your towel on the door, put those clothes out and deal with this." She shook the bag awkwardly. As horrified and confused as she was Mae didn't think twice about her actions, she wanted to help him. From day one all she ever wanted to do was take care of Opie, it just changed over time to a more passionate and loving feeling.

She put out the towel and clothes before leaving him to bathe and heading to the laundry room with the bag. Catching her reflection in the old dusty mirror by the utility sink Mae almost didn't recognize herself. An accomplice to murder, it wasn't a title she aimed for but for Ope she'd accept it.

Leaving the bleached clothes in the sink, Mae jogged up both flights of steps and back to her bedroom. He was still in the shower and Mae had never been more tempted to jump in there with him. The situation wasn't romantic but it made her want him in a strange way she'd never felt before.

Opie walked in and looking at her nervously biting her nails, he suddenly realized the burden she was taking on for him. What the hell was he doing? Saddling her with this was selfish and dangerous. "Shit, Mae. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry."

"What?" Mae pulled a face. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you came, I'm glad I could help you. I just," she looked at the clock above his head not wanting to even say it. "I just hope this won't... I hope you were tidy, you know?"

"This won't come back on you." He paced over to the bed where she sat and kneeled in front of her. "I promise, Mae. You just have to trust me." Opie would keep that promise no matter what he had to do.

Trusting him was the issue before but she didn't have as many reservations this time. Opie always protected her. "Okay," she said and chuckled awkwardly. Her cheeks were flushing with embarrassment as he held her hands, looking up at her with adoration and gratitude. "Get up here," she nodded to the empty space beside her. "Just sit."

They never just sat on her bed, it was weird and Opie couldn't hide how strange it felt. "The kids were cool?" She nodded. "Good. I can go now, I'll dump that bag, get out of your way."

He stood but she held his hand tight and tugged him to sit again. "Are you okay?" She asked, more interested in his emotional wellbeing now that she knew he was physically safe.

"No." There was no use lying, she would know and Opie swore to himself he'd never be dishonest with her in any way again. "I'm just," he paused, "In it, I guess." He tapped his temple. "Trying to make shit match up and it's just not."

Petting his cheek softly she nodded, understanding fully what he meant. Opie's moods were easy to read, his emotions were almost impossible to hide even if he wouldn't talk about it, Mae though, she could pretend to be happy and no one really noticed, except Opie.

"I'm sorry, Ope."

Collecting her in his arms Opie held her tight, Mae nuzzled her face in his chest. "Yeah, me too."

"Will you spend the night?" She absently drew little circles on his chest with her fingers; she needed some time with him as much as he did with her. "Nothing funny," she added.

Opie didn't say anything, without letting her go he maneuvered awkwardly until they were curled up, cuddling together under the covers. Giving her a quick, soft kiss he leaned his forehead against hers, they fit together, even now, and neither of them could deny it.

The next morning Opie slipped out before the kids were up, it would raise far too many questions and they were already nosy. Mae was distracted as she fed them their breakfast and tried to get herself ready to go, all she could think about was Opie. Before he left she made him promise that they'd talk, they had to, there was no getting around that.

"Your Dad is picking you up. I'll have your bags in my office but I'll meet you out front with them okay?"

Sleepily they nodded from the backseat as Mae started the engine. They had no idea what happened the night before, hell Mae didn't even really know and she was there.

The first thing she noticed was Dave's truck in the school's parking lot. He would be the one to push this whole mess from manageable to chaotic very quickly. He slowly made his way over to her car, he was watching carefully as she hugged Opie's kids and sent them into the building.

"Chief," she smiled politely and tossed their bags over her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" When he attempted to help her with the kids' things she stepped away quickly. "I was worried last night."

"I'm fine, Dave. This is pretty public." She looked around at where he chose to meet her. "Don't you think?"

"Concern outweighed the need for privacy." He shrugged. "I just wanted to check up and say I'm sorry for the way I left last night."

Mae laughed and stuck her tongue out trying to lighten his serious mood. "It's fine, let's not talk about it, okay?" He agreed but only for the time being, they had to discuss her situation with the MC.

"Two dead Mayans?" Clay, pleased as he was to have sent such a strong message, shouted and thumped his fist on the table. It was far from what they planned and presented a whole host of new issues. "This is bad."

"We had no choice," Happy's deep scratchy voice came from the far end of the room. "Us or them."

Jax nodded, he didn't want it to go this way but he supported his brothers, he'd never want them to be the ones left in that alley.

"We just have to deal with the fallout. Did you mark the bodies?" Jax asked, hoping they hadn't.

"No, just moved em' to the end of the alley." Opie looked refreshed, lighter, as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Good, gives us some time to make shit work in our favor." Clay said, his perpetually swollen fingers rolling his cigar. "How did we not know about those guards, Juice?"

His usually wide eyes were even bigger after being called out. "They haven't been there, everything I saw and heard said they rotate and last night they weren't supposed to be there."

"Next time, you make sure, go there yourself and check it out." Clay growled. "Everything else went to plan?"

Opie and Happy nodded. "They'll either think it was us or LaRoy." Ope added. "Retaliation or another hit in the H war."

"They've been trying to expand out, current business isn't cutting it." Bobby said, it seemed even if they hadn't hit the warehouse unrest would still be hitting the area crews for many different reasons.

"Me and Jax are meeting with LaRoy, until we figure this out the next move we keep looking for our guns." Clay looked around his table with confidence that they'd handle it. "Everything else quiet?"

No one had any intel on anything else. Bobby talked finances before Clay slammed the gavel down to dismiss them.

Jax leaned over and whispered something. "Oh, that fundraiser this weekend," Clay shouted as the guys stood and made way for the door. "Gemma wants you all there." There was a collective groan but they all knew no one would miss it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling into the gas station, with Tig and Jax on either side, Clay surveyed the area quickly. There weren't many people around but he spotted LaRoy's sedan parked at the diagonal corner. As the Sons filled their tanks the Niners pulled up at the opposite pump.

"Meeting face to face," they shook hands over the median. "That ain't ever good."

Clay nodded, he was going to have to lay it out for them, it was just a few minor details that were going to be held back. "Warehouse went up in flames."

"That's a shame." He said coldly. "What's it got to do with us?"

"We're going to need some more time for delivery."

"That shipment is necessary, we already paid you." LaRoy glared at Clay. "I need those guns."

Already tensions were rising, Clay hated how quickly the Niners turned combative, it reminded him of the Irish in a way. "We've been working together for a long time, your interests are ours. What can we do," Clay motioned to Jax and Tig as they hovered behind him, "To help until we get your stock back in."

SAMCRO could be a valuable asset; the Niners weren't stupid enough to deny that. "We got a big shipment coming in, day after tomorrow. Without those M4's we're lacking in protection and I got those Mexicans up my ass."

"I'll strap my guys," Clay said quickly. "Beef up your crew on that run, bigger numbers and more guns with you the whole ride."

Frowning to keep his true feelings hidden, LaRoy shrugged. "That could work but I don't want second string," he said accusingly. "No prospects, no seniors."

"I'll give you my very best." Clay said with feigned reverence.

"Don't play with me, old man. We're the ones doing a favor here, don't get it twisted."

Rather than press his luck Clay stowed his attitude and LaRoy shook when Clay offered him his hand. "Let us know where and when and you won't have to worry."

The meeting came to a close quickly and quietly like the good ones always did. Clay wasn't happy about having to offer up his guys but it helped keep the peace.

"We good?" Jax flicked his cigarette into the street as he pulled his leg over and mounted his bike.

"Yeah, the guns were meant to help with a big run. Instead of hardware, I'm giving him bodies."

Tig pulled a face. "We have to run protection for the Niners?"

"Unless we find their guns before then, yeah, we've got their backs. It keeps black off ours while we deal with our Mayan issue."

There was no fighting it, they had to keep everyone happy and right then that meant making themselves miserable.

\--

The official workday was coming to a close and it was surprisingly calm, even uneventful. Most of the guys wanted to get out before the inevitable issue arose. When Tara strolled in, Abel sitting bright eyed in his carrier, she smiled in silent greeting.

"Hey," she put the carrier on the pool table and reached up to kiss Jax's cheek. "Wanted to see if you were interested in a trip to the park?"

"Guys," Juice burst in the clubhouse with a few sheets of paper in his hands. "We got problems."

"Jesus," Jax groaned. "Did you screw up again?"

"Not me this time."

Clay ripped the papers from Juice and cursed. "Hale got a goddamn warrant."

"How?" Jax, Tig and Chibs asked in unison but only the latter continued to speak. "Warehouse isn't in Charming, out of his jurisdiction."

"That body they found out by the streams yesterday, that was our security for the warehouse, had a Bluebird business card in his wallet." Juice pursed his lips, that all knew what that meant. The body inside Charming had a connection to the warehouse, which meant Hale could and did get that warrant.

Yelling something no one could really make out Clay kicked wildly and sent a few bar stools across the room. "We gotta handle Captain American," he spat.

"There's nothing up there to tie us to it, all he's got is suspicions, that won't make a case." Bobby tried to bring the room down, it wasn't as bad as they all thought.

"Tig, you're with me, let's go pay a visit to Chief Unser."

The commotion at the clubhouse kept Opie, when he finally arrived to pick up his kids they were the only ones left. Mae was sitting on the steps with them trying her hardest to keep them smiling.

"I'm sorry, I got held up."

Kenny and Ellie just nodded, the smiles Mae worked for were gone as they looked up at their father. As mad as she wanted to be Mae was sure, after the other night, that he had more than a good enough reason.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" She asked, a bright smile on her face. They went sulkily toward the pickup and Opie waited for what he was sure would be a nice verbal ass kicking. "You okay?"

"Yeah, shit at work." Obviously Mae knew he didn't mean TM but he couldn't say much more. "I didn't get to say thanks. That shit last night, between us, I don't know what to do with that."

Mae didn't either. "You're welcome and you're not alone, I'm not even sure about any of it, us or the other stuff." She wondered if he remembered telling her they weren't alone back when they first got together. The words weren't picked purposely but they hit her hard as she spoke.

"We'll talk, I guess."

"Yes, you promised. Even if it's not about...us, we have to talk about Kenny and Ellie."

Opie swallowed hard, he knew he was screwing up with them but it seemed almost impossible anymore. "Yeah, I want to talk about a lot more too." His feet shuffled awkwardly, "Want to come home with us and order a pizza or something? You can say it's work, we can be clients again."

That was the last thing she wanted to call him. "I can't right now, I can bring dessert or something in a few hours? I have some stuff to take care of that I can't put off."

\---

Dave was already at her place when Mae arrived home. He was sitting in his car with cartons of Chinese and a six-pack of beer. Mae smiled at the sweet gesture as she walked up the path to her front door; Dave met her seconds later with a kiss on the cheek.

"That is very kind of you, I'm starved." That was the problem, David was a great guy and that only made her position much worse.

They chatted a bit, pleasantries and the like, while they ate. Mae kept watching the clock wondering if she should text Opie and cancel, she really didn't want to though.

"You ever hear of a Bluebird supply company?" He closed up the boxes of leftovers casually.

Mae pulled a face as she thought about it and eventually she shook her head when nothing came to mind. "No? I mean it sounds like one of those names that sounds familiar but isn't. Why?"

He was trying to be objective but Dave didn't know if he believed her or just really wanted to. "Came up at work today, was just wondering how popular they are, don't know much about them."

"Well, you're the cop, isn't that your job to find stuff out?" Mae followed him to the kitchen with the trash, she dumped it as he loaded up the fridge with the uneaten portions. "Damn this is full, can you get me a trash bag from the pantry?"

Hoisting the bag up she took it outside and dutifully David grabbed a trash bag from the box. "Dave?" Mae was already back in but he was still in the pantry. "It's not that big, you can't get lost." She poked her head in to see him with a blank look on his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He handed her the trash bag. "Can I talk to you?"

She was just getting ready to kick him out but he seemed upset so Mae nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"The other night, it concerns me."

"It's fine, it was nothing. Opie just needed help with the kids, that's it."

He didn't believe that and Mae knew he didn't. "They're using you, Mae."

"David, it's none of your business. I care about those kids and you know what, I care about Ope too."

Shaking his head he couldn't hide his disappointment. "Just promise me you won't do something stupid, get yourself hurt or in trouble because you care about them."

"I won't," because Opie wouldn't let that happen. Mae knew that for a fact. "You were trying to butter me up with the beer and the Chinese, weren't you?"

"I care about you and I worry about you and I know you get defensive. I just don't understand why you feel you owe them anything. Tell me what happened," he touched her face. "You were attacked, at least admit that much."

"You should go." She shirked back when he reached for her again. "I'm not having this conversation with you. I don't know shit about Opie or the club doing anything other than tire changes and drinking beer, okay?" At least she wasn't lying, Mae didn't really know anything for sure, no facts just assumptions.

With a heavy, dramatic sigh Dave got up, it reminded her so much of when she ended things with Opie. "Mae, I really like you but your involvement with them is a personal and professional issue for me."

"It shouldn't be. Just stop doing this. Opie is my friend, those kids are special and I don't want you to bring it up again. He's not a monster or a criminal."

"I'll call you later." He said, turning his back on her and letting himself out.

"Damn it!" Mae slammed her fists down on the table. She grabbed her purse and quickly headed out to her car once he was gone and raced through Charming to get to Opie's in record time.

"Hey!" Ellie beamed when she opened the door to see Mae standing there. "Did you bring dessert? Dad said you might."

"I didn't, I forgot, I'll treat you soon though, okay? I'll be coming around more." Mae assured her secretly.

Opie was just as excited to see her as the little girl was, he smiled bright as he walked up to the door. His bare feet slapped against the wooden floor and made Mae giggle. "I didn't think you were coming."

"We have to talk," her smile fell. This was serious. "Like, right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Opie ushered her in and straight through the sliding glass doors to the backyard. They had a clear view of the kids but more privacy than anywhere else in the house.

"Are you okay?" He looked her over obsessively. "Did someone hurt you?"

Shaking her head Mae suddenly didn't know what to say to him. Frustrated, she ruffled her hair on top of her head and sighed.

"I'm fine." What was the point of going over there? She didn't know anymore, it seemed like such a good idea at the time. "Stupid David Hale," she said as if it explained anything.

Just the name infuriated Opie, especially knowing he'd upset Mae. "What happened? Is he bothering you again?"

"He's the guy I'm dating, Ope."

A flash of rage shot through him, of all the men she could be with Mae had to pick him. Opie's hands instinctively curled into tight fists as he let out a deep growl. "You're fucking Hale?" The words were caustic, Opie was furious, not to mention embarrassed and hurt.

"We're dating," she said defensively. "I'm not some whore just banging around town."

Beginning to pace Opie tried to calm down but it seemed almost impossible. "David Hale," he laughed ominously. "Wait, did you tell him something?" He looked at her accusingly, he never imagined she would but the situation seemed to fit.

"No!" Mae shook her head, her hair whipping around. "I don't know anything to tell and even if I did, I wouldn't. I had no idea there was such animosity between you all."

Mae was shocked by his visceral reaction and even a little scared of Opie in that moment, she'd never seen him so angry. "Deputy Dog wants us all locked up," he snipped.

"Why?" Speaking barely above a whisper Mae, although terrified of his answer, needed to know. "I won't tell him anything, Ope. I need for you to trust me now."

"I don't want you in trouble." That was honest, he didn't, but there was still a part of Opie that feared she'd slip and say something. He trusted her but he couldn't help but worry, it was his life on the line.

Her chin quivered as she nodded and slowly walked over to him. "I already helped you dispose of evidence in a murder, if I'm getting in trouble it's because of that and not some secrets." He was still hesitant. "Ope, please, I need to know what I'm protecting, I can't help you if I don't know. I swear, I won't say anything."

He hated the way she tangled him up; he couldn't think straight being in such a constant state of confusion with her. He was livid, raging but seeing her there in front of him, accepting and supporting him, washed it away. All Opie ever wanted was to tell her everything, now was his chance.

"Last week a rival MC stole from us, lit our warehouse on fire, killed our security guard. So I went and wired one of their heroin spots, almost got jumped by two of them, ended up killing them."

Mae swallowed hard, she suspected but hearing it was startling. "Okay," she tried to hide how upset she was. Still, even after he admitted it, he was still her sweet, bumbling Opie.

"That's when I showed at your place."

"I figured."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Everything, Opie."

"That warehouse the Mayans hit, we used it for storage and assembly, guns."

"A gun warehouse," she said slowly. "Naturally, because you run guns, sell them, right?"

Opie blinked a few times and looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

"Dave loves to try to scare me to keep me far away from you. I think he knows how I feel," she panicked as she said it. "So he told me all these things he swears you guys are doing." Mae stopped, her eyes rolling up into her head as something hit her. "People don't die in Charming, there's no murders here or anything really."

It was a point of pride for Opie and SAMCRO. "Yeah, nothing happens here we don't know about." He could see she was working something out. "What?" The warrant, it only made sense. "Dave's got a new case, a murder. He's pushing to connect us. Did he say something?"

"Bluebird?" She looked at him, her face scrunched up. "He never mentions work in much detail but tonight he asked me about Bluebird, if I've ever heard of it."

"Goddamn it," Opie scoffed. "He's using you Mae."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's what he said about you."

Of course he did, Opie wanted throttle that asshole. "Bluebird is the fake business we set up, our gun location, the land and the building, are owned by Bluebird. His case, the murder, it's our security guard the Mayans killed. They dumped his body in Charming to fuck with us, he had a Bluebird business card in his wallet. That's why he asked you, he already thinks we're involved."

"Jesus Christ," Mae groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"The body connects to the warehouse but he can't connect that to us."

"You're so much more than a club, huh?" She laughed sadly.

Opie wanted to laugh but he couldn't. "Mae, this shit with Hale. It's dangerous for me and you."

"I didn't know, if I knew before I wouldn't have gone out with him. I had suspicions but I didn't think of these types of crimes, gun running and bombs. Just that you guys were bad ass bikers, you know? Not criminals."

"Does he make you happy?" Opie needed to know what was between her and Hale.

"I guess." Mae shrugged. "He's nice, he likes me, treats me well."

"Mae, does he make you happy?"

"Not the way you do."

The rev of an engine drew Opie's attention away, he moved with a stealth Mae didn't think possible for him, to peek over the fence. He looked back, relieved but disappointed. "It's Jax," he said sadly, the interruption was horribly times. "Brother, I'm back here."

Jax looked surprised to see Mae in the yard as he latched the gate behind him. He smiled, charming as ever, and looked at Opie. "I gotta talk to you. I called but I guess you were busy."

"It's fine," he looked at Mae and nodded confidently. "What's going on?"

"Brother, maybe we should move this inside."

"I said it's fine, tell me."

Obviously something had changed between Mae and Opie, Jax tried to be as vague as possible. "Juice found the hardware, industrial park in San Leandro. Tig, Chibs, Happ, Juice, everyone's on that run tonight I need you brother, me you and Clay gotta pick it up."

He didn't have a choice but that didn't mean Opie wanted to. They were just finally getting somewhere and now he had to go.

"It's okay," she ventured over closer to them. "You have to go, I can stay."

Opie nodded to Jax and he smiled sweetly at Mae before heading out the way he'd come in. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just come back before I have to go to school, I don't have work clothes here."

"We have to finish this, Mae." He said cupping her cheeks in his hands. Mae's face almost disappeared as he held her. Despite the massive size difference, which they both secretly loved, Mae never cowered away or feared for her safety with him.

"We will." She was full of so much love in that moment. "Is it dangerous?"

"Probably a little," He admitted. "It should be fine though, we can take care of ourselves. There's no one else I want having my back more than Jax, you don't have to worry."

He kissed her obsessively, holding her close for a moment before leading her back in the house. Leaving her to talk to the kids he took the steps two at a time to change.

"I'll be home soon." He said to them, the sight of the three people he cared most for relaxing together on the couch filled Opie with a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

Mae smiled and nodded. "We'll be here."


	6. Chapter 6

Jax and Opie arrived at the lot to find Clay already waiting in the van with Half-Sack behind the wheel. He looked pissed but lately Clay always did, Jax nor Opie understood what his constant misery was about but it was rippling through the club.

"What's going on with that?" Jax asked as he and Opie sat hunched over in the back.

He shrugged, "I don't really know. We were getting somewhere then you showed up."

"I didn't even know you two were talking," Jax grinned devilishly. "You hittin' it?"

"No, she's got a fucking needledick boyfriend. I had her watch the kids when I went to wire the warehouse." Leaning over conspiratorially Opie whispered so Clay wouldn't hear. "Went back there after, she helped me clean up. Tonight she came over and I told her about the club, general shit."

Jax moved back, shock on his face. "Really?" Opie nodded. "You weren't sure how she'd take it before and you just showed up bloody and dumped it on her out of nowhere?"

"I wasn't thinking, brother. I just went there but she was cool. Tonight, you saw her, she practically pushed me out the door."

It was true, Mae seemed to be handling it all surprisingly well, her history with the Nords and Niners may have helped with that though.

"I was thinking about what you said, about your Dad, old ladies either know everything or nothing and I want her to know."

"You trust her? Even with her boyfriend?"

Opie nodded confidently. "I trust her, Jax."

"How's she an old lady when she's got that POS on her?"

"He won't be around long." His eyes darted over to catch Clay staring out the window, the radio creating a buffer for the conversation. "About that boyfriend," Opie wasn't sure he wanted to but telling Jax was necessary. "It's Hale."

"What?" Jax's jaw dropped, he was shocked in very serious and even some comical ways. "Hale?" He whispered harshly.

"Yeah, she didn't know about the hate between us. You have to believe me, brother, she's not going to say anything. He was pushing her about the other night when I showed up and even months ago about her face. Mae never said a word but tonight he was asking her about Bluebird, he's digging and he won't get shit from her but he's got a hard on for us, we need to take some precautions."

Nodding but not speaking Jax had a lot to think over. "Let's get this job done," he said quietly. "Then we talk, me you and Mae." This girl, good as she was for Opie, had a knack for getting into messes it seemed.

"What do you think about that?" Opie's eyes rolled over to Clay and Jax groaned.

"We gotta tell him, everybody, we don't and it looks shady and gets dangerous."

The van turned sharply, the guys in the back colliding into each other and the back of Sack's seat. "Sorry, almost missed the side street."

"Back it in when I tell you, load em' up quick and get the hell out." Clay said before hopping out of the van. "Survey, eyes open, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

The warehouse was packed with, if they were being realistic, hundreds of thousands of dollars' worth of stolen goods and that wasn't including the stolen guns.

"Jesus," Jax whistled as he pawed through a giant crate of handheld electronics. "They have to be making bank off this shit. Why are they risking a war with us and the Niners?"

Uninterested in the Mayan's motivations Opie shrugged from beside him and went through a stack of DVD and just about ten down he saw the top of another crate. Tossing the DVDs to the floor, he cracked it open with the crowbar to see the first batch of guns.

"We're in business," he smiled, waving two Glocks at Clay. He dropped what he was doing and immediately joined them in digging through the closest crates.

Jax grinned as he reached the M4s beneath the rip-off Apple products. He elbowed Ope with a smug look on his face. "We're back in business, brother."

Unscathed, they made it back to the clubhouse and Clay had Tig, who was already with the Niners, to schedule a delivery as soon as possible. They didn't want to store the guns in the clubhouse for longer than they had to.

"When you going to talk to Clay?" Offering Opie a cigarette Jax leaned against the side of his Harley. It bothered him, the whole thing between Hale and Mae, it weighed on him all night.

Opie sighed. "I don't know. Whole thing freaks me out, I don't want anything to happen to Mae. Hate is deep with Hale, Clay gets a little, irrational."

"It won't." Jax said staunchly. "You keeping it quiet is dangerous." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jax tried to get Opie to talk some more. "She leaving him? You two trying it again?"

That was the biggest question; the one he would have had an answer to had Jax not come around exactly when he did. "I'm gonna go find out now."

"Ope," he pointed up the lot as Clay made his way toward them. "You have to."

Hesitantly Ope nodded and jogged up to meet him. "Clay, I gotta talk to you about something." Clay waited for Ope to continue. "I've been talking to Mae."

The older man smiled and clapped Opie on the back. "Good for you."

"Yeah, thanks, I just thought you should know she's dating someone, Hale."

"What?" Clay asked, he flushed red and Opie went into defensive overdrive.

"She's not going to say anything, she hasn't, she won't."

Slowly Jax joined them, always the one to have Opie's back. "He trusts her, Clay."

"Yeah," Clay's smile was smarmy, off-putting and forced, he was irate but he had to keep himself together. There would not be another Donna and during their dealings, Mae was on the up. "Make sure she knows how important the trust is, Ope."

"She does, I trust her."

"Good, go get her and make that prick Hale miserable."

It went so smoothly Opie could hardly believe it. He and Clay roughly hugged, then him and Jax before he made his way home.

"Keep your eyes on him and her, trust or not." Clay growled as he glared at Jax. "I don't want any issues."

Jax pursed his lips, his nostrils flaring as he nodded, he was pissed. "There won't be, Prez."

\---

Tara was waiting up for Jax, as she usually did, on the couch with some nonsense on the TV. She greeted him by the door with a smile.

"Everyone okay?" Jax lifted her off the ground and kissed her softly. "I guess so."

"Perfect, we're officially back on track with everyone." Taking her hand in his, Jax lead her through the house to the kitchen.

She grabbed them each a beer and sat at the table. "What?"

"I'm glad you're here." They held each other's hands across the table. "All this shit, the club, you're here with me." Any of the drama he and Tara trudged through seemed so trivial compared to the constant state of upheaval Opie was living in. It made Jax appreciate Tara and their relationship more than ever.

"I am always with you, Jax." Tara made her way over and perched on his lap. "What's going on?"

Instead of answering right away Jax kissed her softly. "Nothing, come on, let's go to bed."

They were lying in the dark, Tara's breathing slowed as she fell asleep with her head on his chest. Jax couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. It didn't hit him until after they'd gotten in bed. Slipping out from under Tara he padded into Abel's room, the boy's little snores brought a smile to Jax's lips.

Checking the doors and windows in an attempt to silence the nagging in his brain Jax made himself forget it and climbed back into bed with Tara. It was time to enjoy the victory, everything would be fine.

\--

By the time Opie got home Mae was in his bed, Kenny and Ellie in their own rooms, all were sleeping soundly. He stripped down and sneaked in bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Hale or not, he was desperate to make it all work.

She smiled sleepily and nuzzled her face in his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, easy job." He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

The two of them slept peacefully, Opie was startled away by the shrill beeping of Mae's cell phone alarm. It took him a second to realize she was actually there, he'd been waking up alone too often.

"Shit, Mae, you're going to be late."

She moaned and pulled the comforter up over her head. "Don't make me go."

"You want to play hookey?"

Peeking out from under the blanket, she nodded and giggled. "Yeah, I do." Rubbing the tip of her nose with his Mae fought the urge to jump him right then and there. "I'll go shower and change, you drop the kids off and we can spend the day together?"

"I got some shit to do," he frowned. "Give me a few hours, then I'm yours." Paying close attention he watched as she rolled out of bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else, and tossed her hair up in a quick ponytail. "What about us?"

"We'll talk today, okay?" She winked at him and shimmed her jeans back on. "Suspense makes it better, right? The buildup." Mae just wanted to end things with Dave before she admitted anything to Opie, there would be no stopping them once they talked and she refused sleep with him before telling Dave.

"You're evil," he groaned.

"I know." Mae leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I gotta run. Oh, tomorrow I have to help PTA with the fundraiser. You'll be there with Gemma right?"

"Yeah me and the kids, the club, everyone."

"Good, I'll see you in a few hours."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheepishly Mae entered the Charming police station, she couldn't wait to talk to Dave, inappropriate location or not. No one knew they were together which meant she had to ask for him, it shouldn't have been so nerve-racking but it definitely was.

"Hi," she smiled politely at the receptionist. "I'm looking for David Hale." The woman grinned and nodded as she picked up the desk phone to call him. "You can tell him Mae's here."

It only took a second after the call was complete for Hale to get into the bullpen from his office. "Hey," he was more upbeat than she expected. "We can talk in my office."

He tried to secretly take her hand, leading her back down the long hall of offices, but Unser caught the small gesture with keen interest. He'd never met Mae but had heard all about her from Clay during the investigation into Zobelle's and Weston's murders.

"Why aren't you at work?" Perched on the edge of his desk Dave looked at her with concern but mostly exhaustion. The last week had been exceptionally trying to him, emotionally and mentally.

"I took a personal day." Mae hung back by the door and small bookshelf, her body language more telling than anything. She was uncomfortable being there, especially to break up with him, nervous and a small bit guilty. "We need to talk, David. I know it's not the best place but I really couldn't wait."

He knew, he'd been expecting it. Actually, Dave was kind of surprised she waited as long as she did. "Yeah I've been meaning to sit down with you, can't really get your full attention lately."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. Breaking up with him was never in the plan but then again, Opie wasn't either. "It's been a crazy couple of days."

Before she could start Dave made his way over to her, he had to go first. "I'm worried about you Mae."

"I'm fine." She said, pulling a face. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

It was such a shame how blind she was to her own worth and the true darkness of the club. "I'm always going to worry about you." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Not just as a citizen of Charming."

"Dave, we have to end this, our relationship, I can't do it anymore."

"Opie?" He didn't let go of her hand.

"Even if Opie wasn't in the picture, we would never work, not long term. We can't even be out in public together because of your job and my past." Maybe if they hadn't hidden for so long she wouldn't be doing this. He regretted ever suggesting they keep it a secret.

"Jesus, Mae, don't you see what's going on? Ope cheated, you left him, and he disappeared for six solid months. He didn't try to win you back or change your mind, then suddenly he pops up out of nowhere because he needs help, it's not real."

"That's... not what it's like."

"It is." He said insistently. "Right now, you play a part and it's valuable, just like before. Once your job is done, he'll be in bed with another croweater or porn star."

Mae's eyes narrowed, he didn't know what really happened and why Opie cheated but mentioning it was low. She shoved him back and laughed darkly.

"Oh yes and you're so much better. Bringing up that shit, that's real sweet. You don't know anything about Ope or our relationship." Crossing her arms over her chest Mae could feel bile inching up and burning her throat. She hated, no, she despised being reminded of what he did.

Coming toward her again Dave clicked the lock on the office door, her stomach dropped at the sound. "Sit down."

"No, I'm leaving, we're done."

As she reached for the doorknob Dave said the only words that he knew would stop her. "I found blood in your pantry, a smear on the box of trash bags, two drops on the floor."

Mae froze, her heart jumping from her feet to her throat. "What?" She couldn't even look at him.

"He came to you for help with the kids, so he could go out and murder or at the very least attack someone." He said it so coolly. "Don't you see? They are trouble, and they will get you in trouble and not one of them will care."

"Ope didn't hurt anyone and I don't know why you think you saw blood but you didn't." That was Opie's fear after he had come out of the shower, he knew going to her was a bad idea and clearly, he was right.

Sighing heavily with frustration Dave didn't know how he could change her mind. Their relationship aside, he wanted Mae safe and SAMCRO was far from that.

"What then, strawberry jam? Food coloring?"

"Stop it."

"Mae, please think about what you're getting into."

"If you're so sure it's blood why didn't make it official?" She sneered, challenging him. "Why did you leave it there and tell me?"

David shook his head, embarrassed and angry for putting himself in the position to have to admit to feelings he wasn't ready to. "Because there was no prints and the only thing that blood would do, is throw you in the center of an investigation of a crime I know, in my heart, you didn't commit."

Her shoulders slumped; her fury drained away and was quickly replaced by gratitude she could never express. Dave's passion seemed, to Mae at least, to be justice, he made it his life's work and she could hardly believe what he was doing for her.

"It's probably just jam," she forced a smile. "I'll have to clean it up before I get ants or something."

"Yeah, you should do that."

"David," he silenced her with a shake of his head.

"I'm not done."

Hale took her hands in his and looked at her, his eyes were wide like some little puppy begging for food or in this case, love and affection.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

She shook her head. "Ope would never hurt me, I know you don't believe that but he wouldn't. He protects me, always."

"I'm not worried about him hurting you, I'm worried about you getting hurt because of him."

It didn't really make sense to her. Dave knew Opie and Jax for a very long time, they all went to school together and he knew she was right. Opie had the capacity to be an incredibly violent man but he'd never hurt a woman, especially one he cared about, not that Dave was too sure Mae wasn't just being used.

"What do you mean?"

It was touchy and Hale knew Opie would lose his mind when he found out she'd been told but with the ATF sniffing around again, even if he didn't want to, he had to.

"Do you know how Donna was killed?" Mae nodded, she had heard the gruesome details. "Do you know why?"

"I don't want to talk about Donna. They weren't even together when she died, you can't compare us."

"You two are more alike than you know, Mae." Even the girls' coloring was similar, Mae was younger with light eyes but they had the same dark hair and pale complexion. Mae's skin was littered with tattoos though, upper arms and her entire back, all easily hidden so only a very few number of people knew. "You're both loyal, to a fault, strong willed and in love with a man who will do nothing but get you hurt or worse."

"Stop."

"You said it yourself, they weren't even together," he looked at her, begging with his eyes for her to listen to reason. "Mae, she was murdered because of him, because of her ties to Opie and the Sons of Anarchy."

Snapping she ripped her hands away, her whole body shook in terror. All she had ever been worried about was Opie being hurt, Mae never thought twice about her safety with him or even the club.

"Why?"

The ATF, he wanted to tell her but Dave shook his head. "It's long and complicated and I don't know anything for sure."

Mae slapped him hard across the face. "You don't know anything for sure! Do you know who killed her, for sure? Do you know for sure why?"

He didn't, it was all suspicion and probability. "Not exactly."

"I'm leaving." Fumbling with the lock she could hardly keep herself upright she was in such a panic. Dave reached from behind her and opened the door.

"I just want the best for you. Opie Winston is not the best."

Ignoring him, she charged out of the office and right through to the street. Incensed, she was incensed and confused and a thousand other emotions she couldn't put names to. Mae went home, driving erratically, and waited for Opie. She set herself up with a pack of cigarettes and the crazed thoughts that raced in her head. What in the hell was she going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Mae was staring off, a blank look on her face, when Opie made his way through into the kitchen. He waved his hand inches from her nose with a goofy smile. "Hey," he bent down to look at her. She blinked a few times and gave him a halfhearted smile. "You should lock your door, Mae, it's not safe.

Not safe, seemed she hadn't been safe in a while no matter what she thought. "Yeah, you're right. Listen, we have to talk." She wasn't ready to bring up her conversation with David, nowhere near ready. Avoidance was key.

"We do, Mae, me and you..." She cut him off immediately.

"The kids were telling me you've been having a hard time, you've been in a bad mood and all. Said they spend a lot of time at the club. Ope, we talked about that, it's not a great environment for them."

Opie shook his head, what in the hell was going on in her mind? Just a few hours ago she wanted to talk about their relationship and now she was like some robot. "Mae, we can talk about them later, I think it's time to sort the shit between us."

"I don't want to, not right now." Sitting with her hands folded in front of her she pursed her lips. "This is serious, Ope. They're very upset. Your inability to connect with them is a problem that needs desperately to be rectified."

Angry and frustrated Opie huffed and rolled his eyes. Did she really think after everything she could turn it all off? "Don't shrink me, Mae. I'm not just some shitty dad or one of your fucking clients."

"No, you're not." She said calmly, trying to keep this from getting more intense than it already was. "But you're still a father and a good one when you want to be. Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean you get to give up trying with them. That's not fair."

Opie pulled a face, he didn't know where this was coming from. He barely knew who he was talking to. "You're goddamn impossible, Mae."

He stood now and began to pace around. The attitude was a testament to how strongly he felt, Opie never used such a tone with Mae. Before it seemed as though if he spoke too harshly she'd break but that wasn't the case anymore.

"Me?" She pulled a face, the slight pulled her out of her professional mindset. "This has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you." She tried to deny it but every word he spoke tore Mae down. She wanted him but at what cost?

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Blame me if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't, I tried."

"That's because you can't blame me. We didn't work out because you fucked that nasty bitch."

Now they were on opposite sides of the room as all their pent up emotion built to its breaking point. This was what they needed; the anger they didn't know had been building needed to be expressed.

"I fucked up but you know it wasn't that cut and dry. I can't change that Maelynn, I can only do better. I'm sorry, but this shit proves me right." Opie snapped. "This is about us, all this awkward bullshit, you're shutting down, pushing me away and using the kids to do it.

"This is about you and the kids." She was trying to keep on topic, Mae didn't think she was ready for more. "You worked so hard to fix your relationship with Kenny and Ellie, I know you did. I saw you change, you weren't scared, you did it and you were happy. Why just throw it away?"

"This isn't about them." There was no way he would believe Mae couldn't see it. How many times did he have to say it? "This is about us."

"How?" She was asking a question she didn't really want the answer to. "You can't just stop living because we broke up. You have responsibilities, a life, things you have to do."

"I don't know WHAT to do unless you're with me!" He snapped, his hands moving around dramatically. Opie just needed to get it out. "You made shit work, you made it right and normal and good. I can't do this without you."

She broke down and began to cry. "That's not healthy Ope."

Mae hated to say that because she felt the same way but David had her reeling. It was always so hard for Opie to open up and now he was, she couldn't deny him or herself.

The things she'd been doing, especially since moving to town, were not anything Mae thought she would be capable of. She was rising to it though, becoming the woman Opie needed. Reassurances were all she wanted from him, Mae needed to know the truth and who she could trust.

"You don't get it." Half the time he didn't even get it.

"I do get it!" She exclaimed, taking a few small steps closer to him. "I've never had anyone, I've never connected with another person like I do with you. We're good together, we make each other better."

"Then what are you doing?" He asked, his hands out toward her. "Stop fighting."

"I'm scared Ope," her cheeks were now stained with makeup laced tears.

"Why?" He moved closer to her slowly as if she were some wounded animal. "Mae I told you, I will always protect you, the club too. You never have to be scared again."

"I went to see David." She said quickly as an explanation. "It was a very informative visit."

Of course it was, Dave was trying to ruin Opie's life, or that was what it felt like. "Okay, just tell me." He wiped the last of her tears away with his thumbs.

She didn't know where to start, the blood or Donna. Mae's lower lip trembled as she looked at him. It wasn't going to be easy for him to talk about, she knew that. "Tell me what happened to Donna."

Shit. Opie's mind blanked, it was far from something he ever wanted to talk about but especially not with Mae.

"You know what happened, she was killed."

"A random act of violence or a message, some kind of retaliation?" Her face twisted and scrunched as she tried to fight fresh tears. "Did it have something to do with the club?"

Opie lead her back to the table and pulled the chair around to sit beside her. He took her hands in his but nothing could stop her shaking. "It was supposed to me," he admitted, the guilt surging through him. "We switched cars so I could take the kids, it was supposed to be me, Mae"

"Oh, Opie." Mae pulled him into her chest and tried to hug him tight, envelope him, like he always did for her. She lacked the strength and size but to Opie it was just right. He began to cry, his tears wetting her shirt and skin.

What had she done? Mae would have given anything to be able to go back and not bring it up, not upset him like that. "I'm sorry, Ope," she whispered softly.

"Hale's trying to fuck with your head, mess with your compass. We are not the enemy. What happened to Donna," he swallowed hard and shook his head. "You do not have to worry about that, Mae." Opie roughly wiped his tears on the back of his hand, sniffling, as he composed himself.

"Okay," it was much different than David had made it seem, Mae pushed it out of her head. She trusted him, she had to. "There's more, Ope."

"Jesus," he couldn't take much more. "What else did he say?"

"He found blood in the pantry." She pointed off behind him. "He was in there the other night, didn't say anything until today. I went to end things and he kept trying to change my mind about you."

Opie didn't hear anything after the word 'blood'. He jumped to his feet and hurried over to see for himself. "Goddamn it," he looked back at her trying to hide his growing panic. "What's he gonna do now?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "He said he knows it was you but it'll only tie me to something I didn't do. We joked about strawberry jam and he told me I should clean it up."

"Jesus Christ." They both moved a few feet to meet each other and Opie collected her in his arms. "I am sorry, Mae. I knew I shouldn't have come here, I just, I wasn't thinking."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Not your fault, I could have turned you away, I knew what I was doing. It doesn't matter anyway, it's done."

It was all he needed to hear. Their conversation was a blur already, he was exhausted from the emotional outburst but he needed it.

"And now?" Tickling the back of her neck Opie felt relieved, connected and normal. "I can't be without you anymore. I'll protect you, the club too. You'll never have to worry again."

Mae giggled and buried her face in his chest. The change in both of them was monumental. "We'll protect each other," she corrected. "Aiding and abetting, destruction of evidence," she lowered her voice, "Neo-nazi murder."

With an animalistic growl he tilted her jaw and kissed her passionately. Mae wanted was craving him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her. Guiding her legs around his waist Opie lumbered over to the steps.

"Let me take you to bed, Mae."


	9. Chapter 9

As Opie tossed her playfully on the bed Mae bounced with a little yelp. They didn't have to be quiet like they usually did and she was going to take advantage of that. She giggled as he kicked his boots off and sent his cut flying across the room.

"Come here." He growled and brought her to the edge of the beg by her ankles. "You're my girl." The words were spoken through gritted teeth as he nibbled on her collarbone. "Right?"

"I'm your girl." She pushed him up and whipped her shirt off before reaching for his. "Can we not play right now? We have all day for games. I need you."

Mae was leaning up on her elbows while Opie kneeled above her. He took a long second to look at her before diving back down on top of her. Their lips crashed together as they awkwardly tried to strip down the rest of the way without separating.

Kissing up and down her body Opie smiled as she murmured happily. All she needed was his touch to make everything okay again. His hands roamed her body eagerly trying to reacquaint himself with her curves, as if he could ever forget. Compared to Lyla, who was always over polished and fake, Mae felt smooth and natural, her skin soft beneath his rough palms.

They spent the entire day in bed making up for lost time, as Mae put it. Peeling their slick bodies apart they showered and she started dinner as he picked up the kids from school. It was proper and not at all what their daily routine would be like but it was something they all needed.

\--

Catching sight of Tig, Opie, and Clay grouped together piqued Jax's interest. He was just about to leave for the school but instead he made his way over to catch the tail end of Opie's story about Hale. After joining them Jax kept quiet and listened carefully.

"He tried to put that shit on you?" Tig asked furiously. "Self righteous son of a bitch."

"She knows the truth? You set that straight, right?" Clay asked, his tone was supportive as ever. After the mistakes they'd made he and Tig were on task when it came to protecting brothers and old ladies.

Nodding Opie flicked his cigarette butt over the fence. "She was upset but I explained it all. We're good now. I just thought you guys should know he's kicking dirt up."

Tig's upper lip curled into a snarl, his hands flexing into fists. "We should take care of it."

With a discerning look Clay shook his head quickly. "And kill the Deputy Sheriff?" He asked in a harshly. "Rein it in, Tigger."

"It's done." Opie was confident. "She knows the truth." The truth, it weighed heavily on Tig and now it seemed to be crushing him. He sulked off, only Clay knew the real reason for his attitude. "I really appreciate the support, Clay. I know it's tricky."

With a toothy grin Clay nodded and slapped his hand on Opie's shoulder. "You're a good man, Ope. I've always got your back."

"We all do, Ope." Jax added. "But we'll need more than each other if we're late, my Mom's probably pitching a fit."

"If they don't get here," Gemma huffed checking her watch obsessively. "You know, I really don't ask them for much."

\--

Commiserating and gossiping Luann bustled around with Gemma and Tara as they set up plates and bowls, plastic cutlery and the like. Speeding off the moment she saw Tig and Chibs rolling up Gemma was directing them before they even had their helmets off.

"Alright, alright," Tig hopped off his bike and ruffled his hair between his fingers. "I've got to keep close, Clay wants my eyes open." They were speaking in alone now; Chibs was already heading over to where Jax stood trying to keep out of his Mom's view.

Intrigued, Gemma leaned closer. "Mae or Hale?"

"Hale," Tig shrugged. "Clay's more concerned with Captain America than her."

Pursing her lips Gemma nodded knowingly. "You just need to keep him from filling her head with shit, Tig."

"Don't worry, Gem. It's all good."

Giving her hand a quick squeeze he made his way across the courtyard toward the long table covered with school information, raffle tickets and the like. Mae was standing back, away from parents and kids, just watching.

"Hey girl," he winked at her and leaned against the tree she stood under for shade. "Long time."

Mae nodded and smiled at him happily. "Yeah, well I think you'll be seeing more of me now."

"I heard you two worked it out. I'm happy for you." His eyes never focused on anything or anyone too long, he was jumpy, almost paranoid.

"Look, I never got to thank you, if you hadn't shown up when you did, I don't know what he would have done."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Tig nodded and straightened the leather cuff on his wrist. "It's nothing." He brushed it off quickly. "You're Ope's girl, we cover each other."

"No, really," she hugged him tight for only a second after feeling him tense. "I probably would have been killed. If it wasn't for you, Opie wouldn't even have a girl anymore."

"Mae, that shit with Hale," Tig spoke in a grumbling whisper, her gratitude only hurt him more. "Don't let him blame Ope. Donna's death, it ain't on him no matter what anyone says."

His blue eyes pierced her, Mae shivered under his stare. She nodded slowly, it was obvious Opie would have told them all but Tig's reaction was beyond what she expected.

"I know, it's okay."

"It's not okay," Tig said adamantly. "Ope already feels guilty and Hale's just trying to get off."

Mae cringed at his wordage and nodded simply to see if he'd stop. "Opie knows it's not his fault, no one blames him, especially not me." She spoke firmly. "Look, I have to go sneak off, cover for me?"

"Where to?"

She giggled a little. "I'm meeting Opie." Following her finger with his eyes as she pointed off to the bleachers by the football field Tig understood. "I'll be back."

When she skipped off she was surprised that Opie wasn't already there, she was five minutes late herself. Sliding down against the steel she sat, cross legged, and watched the courtyard for Opie but instead Hale came pacing toward her.

"Go away, Dave." She scowled at him. "That shit yesterday, you twisted it and I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

Crouching down to her level Dave glanced behind him to check he was clear. "I know what they probably told you. I meant every word and I stand by it, but I wanted to apologize for upsetting you. It was not my goal; all I want is for you to be safe and happy."

As soon as Opie had clocked Dave he barreled right over, it wasn't clear what pissed him off more the lies from the day before or what was just heard coming out of Dave's mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Calm down," Mae jumped up. "Ope, it's okay."

"You trying to scare her?" He asked, ignoring Mae's attempts to diffuse the situation. "Telling her I can't protect her, that Donna's death is my fault, using that shit against me?"

"I was simply helping her make an informed decision, Winston." Hale said, backing away slowly. "We both want her to be safe; we just have different ideas of how that can be achieved. No one wants more innocent blood shed."

"I can keep her safe!" Lunging at him Opie wound back for a powerful swing, his fist connected with Hale's jaw, his rings slicing through his deputy's skin and drawing blood.

Mae shouted and reached for him, "Ope, stop!"

Seeing someone of Opie's stature with the wild look in his eyes sent Hale reaching for his gun. "Don't do it, Ope." Hale warned as his attacker lurched forward threateningly.

"David, please don't. That's not necessary." Carefully Mae put her hand on Opie but he pulled himself away.

"Move back, Mae," barked Hale.

With a gun trained on him Opie kept his spot but he sneered at Hale, enraged. "You wanna lay that shit on my back? Blame me, so you can take my girl away?"

The commotion drew the Sons' attention but not as quickly as Mae or David would have liked. Jax and Chibs arrived first, the others coming soon after. When Tig got there, shocked, he could hardly keep his mouth shut. The words clawed at his lips, he was buckling under the weight of all this insanity.

"I'm not trying to take her away, I'm trying to keep her safe from all of you." He looked at the club gathered around them and shook his head.

"Brother," Jax attempted to distract Opie but he was focused. "It's not worth it."

"Ope," Tig shouted, the heightened tension and guilt too much. Moving Mae from her spot he leaned in close to Opie's. "Shit ain't on you." Nothing was getting through to him. "It's on me, brother." Tig whispered quickly. "I killed Donna, I pulled that fucking trigger."

There was no noticeable change in Opie at first. He continued to stare at Hale for a few more seconds before finally meeting Tig's eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he couldn't believe it.

"What?"

"I did it. I killed Donna."

Finally, his body went limp, in Opie's mind Hale had simply disappeared and he had a new target. No one heard the confession, no one but Opie, they all just watched carefully to see what would happen next.

"Dave," Mae looked at him accusingly. "Put your gun away." She stepped closer to Tig and Opie now. "Okay guys, come on, I think it's time we all get going."

By this time everyone in attendance was watching, Gemma scowled and fought the urge to cry as she paid the most attention. Something very bad had happened with her boys.

"Go away, Mae." Opie said coldly without looking at her. He wanted her as far from Tig as physically possible. "Now, just go."

It was quite clear to Clay and Jax what words had passed between the two men. Jax grabbed Mae and pulled her back, charging Sack with keeping her away from the impending violence.

"What did you do?" He asked, incensed. "Why?"

It was almost unbelievable that Tig that was still breathing. "Stahl, she set you up as the rat, bugged your shit. I did it, I shot Donna, I'm sorry, I saw you...I saw you get in the truck."

With an almighty roar Opie hauled off and hit Tig, he stumbled back, his nose broken instantly and blood spattered on the ground. Charging on Opie grabbed his cut and slammed Tig against the bleachers, his skull bounced off the steel with a crack.

"I was good," he shouted, his fists working Tig's ribs and face alternatingly. "I came back, I was good with you."

Tig didn't say anything, he wouldn't have even if he could. He took the beating happily, his eyes slowly glazing as he began to lose consciousness.

It all happened much faster for everyone else. Hale pulled his weapon, again, while Jax grabbed Opie's shoulder and tried with all his strength to move him back.

"Ope," he said calmly. "Come on, brother." Looking over at Hale his nostrils flared, this was a mess that would haunt them.

Mae wriggled away from Sack as he tried to hold her back. "Harry," she tried his real name as nothing else was working. "Let him go, please."

Nothing anyone said worked and finally Unser and the rest of the small police force in Charming arrived. It was safe to say no one but Hale really wanted it to go down the way it was leaning, even Unser. He stepped up, closer but with good space, to Opie and tried to talk him down.

"Come on now, son. We can figure this out, it doesn't have to get ugly."

Opie tossed Tig's weak body to the ground and looked at Unser with a terrifying nothingness in his eyes. "I have figured it out." His suddenly step forward, to leave not to attack Unser, was misconstrued and the local deputies descended upon him.

"He's not going to do anything." Jax protested as the newest recruit whacked Opie across the back with his nightstick. When he raised his hand again Jax countered with a quick jab which forced two other cops to approach them.

The sudden fire that erupted in Mae's chest sent her hurling toward them. She pushed her way between them roughly and stood her ground in front of Opie. "Don't touch him."

Opie put his hands up, he was done in every way imaginable. "Go ahead, arrest me." Following suit Jax relaxed his threatening stance and got to his knees beside Opie. The female deputy came behind Mae and cuffed her.

"What are you doing?" She looked at David beseechingly. "You can't arrest me, I didn't do anything."

He looked at his feet and nodded, if it wasn't so public he might not have but his hands were tied. "I have to, you attacked my officers."

Her jaw dropped as she was lead to one of the many waiting squad cars. She was actually being arrested, after years of drug use and bad behavior this was the time she'd get charged with something.

The paramedics were already tending to Tig, Clay kneeling at his side, as the two vehicles carrying Ope, Jax and Mae took off. "I'm sorry, Clay," Tig managed to sputter out. "I had to tell him, brother. I had to."


	10. Chapter 10

Mae was huddled up on the shabby cot in lockup, her chin on her knees, while Jax and Opie paced back and forth on opposite sides of the cell. None of them had said anything, the boys were too pissed while she was utterly petrified. None of the consequences even hit her yet, all Mae could think about was what Tig could have said.

"Did you know?" Opie finally looked at Jax, the suspicion was clear on his face.

More than mildly interested Mae listened carefully, she could hardly imagine anything that would incite such rage from Opie. Mae didn't believe Tig could have done something to deserve a beating like that but she didn't know him the way they others did.

This was the last place Jax wanted to have this conversation, locked in a box. "I did, after the fact, but brother, you have to believe me, I couldn't tell you yet."

Disgusted and pained Opie shook his head and turned away, unable to look at Jax. Glancing over at Mae a sudden flash of her, cold and bloody like Donna, made him retch. How close had his kids or she come to meeting the same fate? Everything he ever believed in, the club and the brotherhood, the trust, was crushed.

"The trust is gone, I can't wear the Reaper." It came so easily it surprised all of them.

"Ope, you don't understand. If I told you, back when it happened," Jax scoffed at the idea. "You couldn't handle it."

"So you just want me to sit at the table with them? Follow his lead?"

"For a little longer, Clay won't have the gavel forever."

"No, but how long does he need to have to go behind our backs again? And when he leads me down the path that ends with Tara's skull full of lead, what do I do then?"

Through the short conversation she'd heard Mae pieced together some things. David's words made much more sense now, but Opie's last question stunned her. Tig had killed Donna. Neither of them heard her tiny gasp as she buried her head in her hands, Mae didn't even know what to think.

"Don't." Jax snarled, his lips tight as he took long deep breaths trying to keep from rising to it. The situations were vastly different but the point was made. "It won't, Ope. I need you in this with me."

The jingling of keys silenced them both. "Ms. Callahan?" The young blonde deputy gave Mae a tight smile. "Hale wants to see you to take your statement."

Exhaling slowly she forced herself to her feet and nodded, she had no choice. She didn't want to leave, Mae was almost positive that something would erupt between them once they were alone.

She wrapped her arms around Ope and whispered to him. "Stay calm, this is already bad enough." Opie kissed her forehead and nodded, sending her out to see Hale without even speaking.

"I gotta get right with this." He said, confused and heartbroken, once they were alone again. "I don't know how but if I don't it'll end bloody for everyone."

Jax nodded, fully understanding the need for rectification. Rubbing his hands over his face he watched as Opie sat on the cot where Mae had been, he needed her comfort but right then it was all he had. At the time Jax didn't know what to do or say to make it better but then again, neither did Opie.

"You do what you have to but think about it. This club, it's in our blood. Don't let him push you out."

"Shit's gotta change," Opie said, pulling a face, "If you want me to stay."

"I know," he said earnestly, his voice pitched slightly higher than usual. "I've been trying to turn this around but I can't do it alone. Piney, my old man, they had different plans for this."

Opie laughed darkly, "We gave Clay the power to do this shit."

"Yeah and we can take it away. I want you at my side when he goes down."

"I told her she was safe with them, I trusted them." He spat, feeling foolish. "Maybe Hale was right," he mused. "Shit, did Hale know?"

"No, Ope." Suspicions and knowledge were different but Hale was right in his assumptions. Jax wasn't sure if it was even a lie but it was one he had to tell, he couldn't put more distance between Opie and himself. "And Mae is safe, they know they fucked up, it won't happen again."

"It never should have happened!" Opie exploded, screaming in Jax's face. "My kids don't have their mother; she was a good person who didn't deserve that." The realization that all the guilt he'd felt was legitimate hit Opie hard. "Donna's death is on me."

"It's on Stahl," Jax said with surprising calm. "That ATF bitch, she's the one who did this. Twisted everyone up, wired your shit, paid your debts. It's awful Ope, I know, but it's on her and no one else."

That made sense. Opie hated thinking it but if he had seen the evidence they had against him, he probably would have believed it too. It was everything around it, Clay telling him they were good, the lies and dangerous cover-ups, he just didn't know.

"I need time."

"You take what you need."

Opie's body relaxed, his shoulders dropped as he exhaled. "What do I do about Mae? Probably already figured it out, practically said it."

"You tell her everything," Jax said quickly. "Secrets like this, bro, they have a way or working themselves out. She will find out and she'll lose it. There's no halfway, she's gotta know it all or nothing, and I'm thinking it's too late for nothing."

Opie sighed, it was far too late for that. "Yeah, probably."

"And you gotta take it easy with Hale, messing with him will only send you back to Chino and nobody wants that, except him, especially not Mae."

Taking to his feet now, Opie nodded and made his way over to Jax. "I know I can trust you, brother. You always have my back." They hugged tight, reaffirming their friendship above even the club. "I'll always have yours too."

\--

After refusing to be taken to the hospital Tig and the others made their way back to the clubhouse, a discussion needed to be had. A furious Gemma and concerned Tara took not only Abel but Kenny and Ellie back to Jax's as they had no one else to care for them.

"What in the hell happened?" Bobby asked the moment the chapel doors were shut. In attendance around the table were Clay, Tig, Chibs, Piney, Juice and Happy. They were all very interested in what little whispers Tig had shared with Ope.

"I had to," Tig said, still in a haze. "I killed Donna, after that shit with Stahl, when she made him the rat. Donna wasn't supposed to be in the truck, I thought it was him."

Every man in that room felt their heart stop, it was the ultimate betrayal and no one wanted to believe it. Piney, after the first wave of shock had washed away stood and with a stinging look of disgrace toward Clay left the room. No one dared to try to stop him.

"Shit," Juice exhaled. "Dirty bitch." It was easy to blame Stahl as none of them wanted to put the death on a brother.

"You lied. Went behind our backs." Chibs said sadly, the dishonesty burning him deeper than he'd admit. "That should have been a club call, Clay."

"I did what I had to do at the time." He tapped his finger on the table. "Regrettable, that skinny bitch set it up and I hate that it went down the way it did. It should never have went down at all."

Bobby nodded along, "This can't get out."

"What?" Juice pulled a face. It seemed so out of place to say.

"If other charters find out about this, it'll send a ripple through every patch. If other crews hear what went down, forget it, it's trouble. The whole thing shows weakness, incompetence and opens us up to a load of new problems."

Everyone knew that was the truth. "Anyone not in this room," Clay pointed to them one by one. "Who doesn't already know what happened, will never know."

Each man agreed, gave their word to keep it between them and only them. "Go, we can't do shit else until we have Ope at the table."

"The Niner delivery?" Juice reminded them all of the big run they had the next night. "That still on?"

Clay nodded. "It's gotta be, with or without Opie that run gets made." The gavel went down and before the doors were opened again Clay looked at his brothers with regret and sorrow. "I love you all."

\--

Mae sat across from Dave, her jaw was clenched as she looked anywhere and everywhere but at him. The news was still processing through her brain, she couldn't make sense of it.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, closing the manila folder on his desk. "I know the holding cells aren't the most comfortable."

Nodding she forced a terribly fake smile. "It's fine. Sorry about your face."

"I'll heal." He smiled and leaned his elbows on the desk. "Are you sure you're all right?" Dave knew Mae pretty well and he knew she was far from fine.

"Really I am, I'm just tired." All the effort in the world wouldn't make him believe her.

"What were they fighting about?"

"David," Mae shook her head in disbelief. "Can you just take my statement and let someone post our bail?"

"No bail for you, Mae." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal. "We're not pressing charges, I didn't even process you."

"What?" She asked, unsure of his motive. The news certainly helped center mind. "Why the hell did you arrest me then? What about Ope and Jax?" Her head was swimming and she couldn't deny the little tickle in her arm. All this drama and emotional upheaval made her crave the dopey peace of a hit.

"I had no choice, half the town saw what happened. If I didn't arrest you, how would that look?"

"You were covering your own ass." She said with a half-smile. "Smart. So does that mean I can go? If I'm not actually arrested I'll pay the boys' bail and we can leave together."

Dave refused to believe there was any way she could really be serious. "Look what they're doing to you. They are ruining you, Mae. I don't even recognize you anymore."

She didn't recognize herself she was so caught up in the madness, but it was easy to deny, for the time being at least. "Stop trying to save me, David."

It wasn't until that moment she actually thought she might not be as safe as they all swore she was. A loud knock startled Mae, she turned to see Unser peeking his head in the door.

"You're free to go, Ms. Callahan, Ope and Jax too."

"You can't do that, they're my arrests and it's my case." Dave was on his feet now, outraged by Unser's actions. "He attacked me. I'll press charges."

Smiling politely Unser motioned toward the door. "Mind if I have a word with the Deputy?"

"I don't mind," shaking her head she forced a smile and asked him for just one more minute which Unser gave them. "Look, I'm sorry how shit turned out, I didn't want it to end like this.

"I didn't want it to end at all." The words were sad and low but Mae didn't think twice.

There was nothing she could say that, Mae just didn't feel as strongly for Dave as he did for her. "I'm a big girl, I can make my own choices and I chose to be with him. I've been taking care of myself my entire life, you can't swoop in and try to change that."

"Mae, if you ever need help, you know where I am."

Overhearing their last few words Unser stepped back into office. "Deputy Eglee will take you back down to the guys, she'll drop you three off too." The way he shut the door quickly in her face was jarring but Mae's mind was too numb to really process it.

"You can't let them go," Hale said, scowling at his superior.

"Ope could be some serious trouble considering his conviction," Unser started immediately.

"That's a real shame." Maybe if Opie did more time she would see how dangerous they all really were. He couldn't shake the feeling that Mae was heading toward trouble.

"Whatever happened, it was an internal beef and I'm going to let them settle it internally." Unser said, very matter-of-fact and calm like this was normal police work. "I'm releasing them all."

Scoffing, Hale knew exactly what had happened. "Guess you got a bump in your TM paycheck for that, huh?"

"I'm the Chief," he said sharply. "You need to remember that. How many people saw you with her and what do you think Mae'll say? That you two were chatting happily and Opie just snapped for no reason?"

Hale didn't want her wrapped in any bigger of a mess and sadly, the Chief was right. He scowled like a petulant child and nodded, all Unser was doing was strengthening his resolve.

He sat back down and returned to his work, scowling as he scribbled across the paper. "You can't protect them forever, once you're gone, they'll get what they have coming. I'll be sure of it."

"And that girl, she's got nothing to do with this?"

"I'm trying to look out for her." He'd done the same for Tara, although not as vehemently, but she was too wrapped up in Jax for far too long by the time he'd tried.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Unser asked with sincerity. This woman had gotten to him and it was certainly concerning.


	11. Chapter 11

The first and only thing Mae and Opie did, after getting Kenny and Ellie off to sleep, was go to bed themselves. They were too exhausted, in every way, to think of talking about anything. Mae would have preferred the space of her own bed and privacy to think rather than stay at there but it was just easier. Opie couldn't actually sleep so he spent most of the night reading the manuscript Jax gave him.

Up early, as usual, Mae showered and waited with dwindling patience for Opie to join her. Leaning back against the stove she sipped her coffee slowly, there was still so much spinning in her brain. After the shower turned off and she heard his heavy footsteps above her as he dressed Mae poured and fixed some coffee for him.

Opie came down in jeans and a black t-shirt with his hair still wet from the shower, noticeably absent from his usual uniform were his cut and beanie. She had to admit, civilian Opie was just a small bit cuter than her badass biker but Mae loved him just the same.

"Morning." She smiled and gestured to the coffee. Mae had taken what was quickly becoming her spot at the table in hopes they could talk. It would be another long conversation, she was sure of that much.

"Mornin' babe." Before sitting, he pressed a hard kiss on the top of her head. "We have to talk about yesterday."

Mae nodded and pouted a little. "I miss when we just wanted to talk instead of always having to."

"It'll settle. It'll probably be boring soon." He took a long gulp of his coffee, it was still too hot but Opie needed it. "Who's up first?"

"You," Mae suggested. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and jumped right to the point. "Tig, Tig's the one who shot Donna." It was exactly what she suspected but Mae hid her reaction and waited for him to continue. "He thought it was me in the truck."

"Jesus Christ, Ope." She offered him her hand but he kept his on his mug.

"This ATF bitch, Stahl, she was hounding us, she wanted SAMCRO. Settled on me, pushed and pushed but I wouldn't rat. So, she set me up, tried to scare me into making a deal." He sat back, raking his hair from his face with an aggravated groan. "I thought we were good, me and Clay, the club."

"But you weren't."

He shook his head. "I went to them and I explained what she was doing. The debts they paid off and everything else but she bugged my truck and my cell, I didn't know so when Tig found them..." He stopped before his emotions could get the best of him.

"He and Clay thought you were lying." She couldn't help the way her chin trembled, she felt so awful for him. Opie nodded and she went on. "And then when you two switched cars so you could take the kids, Tig didn't know."

Mae gave him a minute, he sniffled and rubbed his face with the back on his hand in an attempt to stop himself from crying again. "Shit got dangerous for a while when I went after the crew they blamed, almost started a goddamn war just to cover their asses."

"What are you going to do?" It was the question he was asking himself all night as he tossed and turned, barely getting much rest. "What's going through your head?"

Having Mae there to talk things through meant more to Opie than he could ever describe, he couldn't do it alone. "I don't know, Jax knew but I get why he didn't tell me."

"Did anyone else?"

"That's the thing, no one but Clay and Tig knew then Jax, but he didn't find out until after. Everyone else heard yesterday." He shrugged his shoulders. "How do I blame the club? Hold it against them when it wasn't them, it was Clay and Tig."

"Well," Mae didn't really know so when he cut her off she was actually relieved.

"And you know what? The shit they had, the evidence Stahl laid out there for them, it made sense. I get it. It's the shady shit, not taking it to the table, not voting, not coming to me again and not checking the goddamn truck. It's that, that's the shit that ain't right."

He spoke passionately, his fingers pointing at her and tapping against the table hard enough to shake their coffees while Mae listened carefully trying to help him. Clearly he had mixed feelings but this world was so foreign to her she wasn't sure what to say.

"What did Jax say?" All she really had to do was lead him, help him work through all the information and his intense emotions, to find the right answer, the proper course of action.

Opie chuckled at that, far from his usual but not as dark as she expected. "He wants me to stay, he's got some plans to change shit." Opie shook his head. "Says he needs me to have his back but I don't know. SAMCRO, it's all I know, Mae. I grew up in it that damn clubhouse. Shit, my pop was one of the First Nine."

"Your faith is shaken and it should be but there's only one question. Is it worth it? Do you want it? Do you want to work with Jax to fix things?"

"Will you stay?"

"What?" Mae shook her head, "Opie, this is about you and what you want."

"I want you." Finally, he reached over and took her hands in his. "Donna wanted me out; she knew something like this would happen. We split because I loved the club too much but I can't do it without you."

Putting her on the spot was probably the best thing he could do for himself. Mae wasn't sure, not completely, but she agreed and nodded her head confidently. "I'm with you, Ope, whatever you decide."

"Thank you." This time his laughter was lighter, her reassurance eased his anxiety. "You don't have to worry about anything but if there's ever a problem, Piney or Jax, that's who you go to."

That wasn't a problem, she knew those two were good men who loved Opie and by association her. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

He slid his chair over and kissed her tenderly. "Are you okay?" With a gentleness that still surprised her whenever he used it, Opie touched the crook of her elbow, he'd noticed how she'd been trying not to scratch and poke at the vein.

She rolled her eyes, "Stress," and tried to brush it off. Mae hated that he had to worry about that and she despised feeling like some trashy junkie. "I'm okay, it'll pass."

"That's all I need to know, I'm always here, you don't need that shit." Mae nodded, that was why she was still sober, everything they'd gone through she could have relapsed a hundred times over but he kept sane enough to refuse. Opie kissed her again, reassuring her of his support and love. "It's your turn then."

"You're done?" She asked with her eyes still closed from their kiss. "There's nothing else?"

"Not right now, if something comes up, you'll be the first to hear about it."

Mae smiled and slid her chair back; being so close to him dominated her entire thought process. She needed to be clear headed now. "I'm scared for you, your kids, and myself. I trusted him too, he had my life in his hands on more than one occasion. As horrible and unforgivable as what he did is, I don't think he would ever do anything to purposely hurt you or us."

This was a prime example of why he needed her, why he loved her so deeply, Mae thought on every level and from every viewpoint. "That being said, I don't trust either of them anymore but if you tell me we're safe, I believe you and I'm good." Albeit terrified but Mae kept that to herself, he was confused enough and she didn't want him worrying over her when it came to his club decision. "You just promise me that you know what you're doing."

"I do and Jax does, we're going to make it work. He's got as much at stake as I do with Tara and Abel. We wouldn't put each other's families in danger."

"Good." Mae smiled, he considered her family, she'd never had one before. "The stuff with Hale, you have to ignore him. He's going to keep pushing and digging but it's fine, please trust me on that."

Opie smiled at her a little. "I do, it's him I don't trust." His smile fell, "I'm sorry you were involved in that shit yesterday. I got you arrested, my little outlaw, it's kind of sexy."

That was another thing she wasn't looking forward to talking about. "Yeah," she pursed her lips. "I got an email today from Gary, my principal. Nothing is official until the school board meets Monday but, he thinks they're going to offer me a deal, resign or they'll terminate my contract."

Any excitement or levity that Opie had drained away quickly, he pushed his chair back with a growl. "Goddamn it, Mae, I'm fucking sorry." Already the MC and his behavior were blowing back on her and he hated it.

"It's okay." She lied it wasn't okay. Mae was furious at herself for being so reactive and not thinking and at Hale for actually arresting her. "I wasn't charged so I don't have a record. If I resign it looks better, obviously and Gary said he'll write me a great recommendation, I should get another job in no time."

Being optimistic wouldn't pay her bills though. Mae had a mortgage, some student loans, and credit cards as well the usual cost of living with barely any savings.

"Move in here," he seemed excited about it. "I'll take care of everything until you get another job. It's the least I can do."

"No, I don't want it like that, Ope." Mae would love to play house with him, but not because he felt guilty or because she was unemployed and broke. "I have some money in the bank, I've only been saving since I got clean so it's not much."

"I want you to." There was a kind of pleading in his voice that she loved, it showed his vulnerability. He was such a different man with her than with anyone else.

Mae shook her head, it just didn't feel right. She wanted everything with Opie to be perfect and natural and that situation was not. "I'm not ready to be a kept woman, Ope." She forced a laugh to lighten the mood. "If it gets dire, we can talk about it again, okay?"

She'd win even if he continued to fight it so Ope gave in just as she hoped he would. "I'm supposed to go to the club, meet with the guys and talk some shit out."

"Okay," the last thing she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. Things were settled but she was still scared. "Want me to stay with the kids?" She followed him back up to the bedroom to continue getting ready. "I only charge twenty an hour."

"I can't afford you," Opie smiled and kissed her. There was still some tension and upset but they were moving on. "Could you? I gotta find my old man before I go; Jax said he's real spun out about this."

"Yeah," she hooked her fingers in his belt loops. "I think that's probably a good idea."

Opie hesitated, "Yeah. I know it's a hard life to wrap your head around, Mae. Jax gave me something, JT wrote it before he died. Kind of a SAMCRO master plan, I guess. I think it'll help." He pulled the leather book out from under the bed and dropped it on the bureau.

"I'd like that; I think it'll help too. I'll read it today." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Now go take care of business."

 


	12. Chapter 12

Going on a hunt for Piney was useless. Just as Opie suspected, he was at the cabin out of his mind drunk, but he was safe and that was what Opie needed to know for sure. Before he arrived at the club he text Jax to let him know he was on his way.

"Hey brother," Jax was waiting for him by the picnic tables. "You talk it out?"

"Yeah, it's good. I'm in this with you, I got your back."

With a toothy grin Jax gave Opie a manly hug and they clapped each other on the back hard. "I love you, bro."

"Me too, let's do shit."

Clay and the rest of them were already around the table when Ope and Jax walked into Chapel. They all turned to look, mournful expressions on each of their faces. Taking his seat Opie chewed furiously on his bottom lip.

"Ope, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Clay started, sincere in his apology.

He pursed his lips and nodded, Opie was wondering exactly what Clay was sorry for; everything, killing the wrong person or having it all come out. "I know. You are. Fact is, you and Tig killed her, the mother of my kids and you were trying to kill me for shit I didn't do."

Clay and Tig were silent; they had no idea what they could even say in response to any of it. "I know you two weren't together but Donna was your old lady, we want to make this right."

"How?" Opie asked, he truly wanted to know how anyone thought any of this could ever be okay. "How do I get right with this?"

"I don't know, Ope, but I want it to get better." Tig looked at Opie imploringly. "We want the club whole again."

"So do I." Although Opie sounded confident, he wasn't. He was placing his trust in Jax and doing what he hoped was the right thing. "I love SAMCRO, you're my brothers, all of you, so I'm staying."

Collectively they sighed; each member had been holding their breath waiting for Opie's decision. Clay nodded and gave him a tight smile. "We're all glad to hear that." After a round of rough hugs but before they were dismissed Clay brought up the run that night.

"I need a few guys on it, quick and painless, LaRoy already paid us."

Tig had already volunteered earlier and right then Jax offered his services along with Chibs. "Me too," Opie piped up. "I'll go."

Even though he'd just said he would be staying it was a surprising move. "Alright," Clay didn't want to make a big deal of it. "I want all of you hear at nine thirty." Clay sent them on their way, Jax and Ope headed out together but Tig stayed back.

"Everything good, boss?"

"Yeah, just keep an eye on Ope. Make sure he's 100% tonight."

Out in the bar, there was a celebration of sorts, somber and calm due to the situation and the evening's plans but they were happy that Opie was staying. He and Jax sat with a beer on the couch watching the antics of the others with amusement.

"You read it?" Jax asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

Opie nodded, "Every word." The hopeful look in his eyes was something new. "You think we can?"

"I do, we don't have a choice, bro." They scanned the room together. "If we don't all this goes away and the people we love get hurt."

There was so much riding on JT's words it was daunting but Opie agreed and like Jax said, they didn't really have a choice. Neither of them could go off and be bankers or lawyers, even if they wanted to. This was their life.

A lot of the time Opie was awkward or lumbering because of his size but never more so than when he was having an actual meaningful conversation. His eyes darted around as he spun one of the large Reaper rings on his finger.

"I'm not letting that happen," they made eye contact and nodded. They were going to do this.

"Find that crazy old man?"

Opie laughed, grateful for the change of subject. "Yeah, he's up at cabin with Jim, Jack and Jose. He'll sober up, come back around."

"Can't blame him, I'd drink that heavily if you were my son," Jax eyed him with a grin. "What about Mae?"

"She's in, she's sticking around, hesitant and scared, but she's here." Not sounding as thrilled as Jax would have expected over the news he waited for Opie to continue but he stayed silent for moment or two too long for Jax.

"Come on man, something happen?" Jax turned in a few inches toward him and offered Opie a smoke.

As Opie lit the cigarette he nodded and, taking a long drag, let the nicotine calm him. "Principal at the school warned her that he thinks the school board is gonna give her the axe."

"What? Cause of the arrest?" Opie nodded. "None of us were even charged."

"But everyone saw it; it's all about fucking appearances. She said they'll cut her a break, resign or they'll fire her. She doesn't have a choice, at least if she resigns no one has to know why."

This was exactly one of the issues Jax was having with Tara. Personal safety aside there was so much for her to lose and it was almost impossible for him to protect her career. Opie was right, it was all about appearances when it came to their jobs.

"Let me guess, she's moving in and you're making her your nanny?" Jax wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Banging the nanny, lucky shithead."

"I wish," Opie laughed. "We're waiting on that. Don't want to fuck anything up."

"Better not wait too long, don't want her coming to her senses." He gestured to Tara as she walked in with Abel in his carrier. "I don't know what these girls see in us."

"Let's not remind them what dickheads we are then." They both got up from the couch as Jax moved to greet her. "I'll see you tonight brother."

"You sure about the run? Happy can go if you're not feeling it."

Opie shook his head, "Nah, I'm in this. I'll be there."

\--

They always looked so obviously shady when they went out on runs. No cuts, wearing hoods and hats, all black clothing, but as absurd as it was to Tara it truly did help keep them out of plain view. As Jax left the house to meet up with the guys she made her way to Opie's to spend some time with Mae. The girls who held Opie's and Jax's hearts had a lot in common and they were growing closer because of it. The friendship was a relationship they both needed and it helped get them through the insanity they chose to live every day.

"He'll be okay in there?"

Mae asked as she leaned over with curiosity to look at Abel as he slept soundly in his carrier. After Kenny and Ellie and finally gone to bed she and Tara settled in the living room. Assuring her that he was perfectly fine Tara continued to go on with her original train of thought. "I heard about your job." Mae looked surprised and embarrassed. "Sorry, you'll have to get used to it, they're a bunch of gossip whores."

"I love what I do, Tara." Mae said sadly. "I had so many problems as a kid it's so important to me to be able to help."

Tara knew the feeling, they were both in the business of helping and healing, "You have to find a balance. I know the need to protect Ope, I feel it with Jax, but you need to keep your head right."

"How? This whole this is intense and new. I feel like I'm drowning in these rules and this insane love I have for Ope and his kids. I never had a family or anyone like Ope. He gets me," she tapped her temple. "I know it's unhealthy."

"I get that." Tara laughed. "None of us have healthy relationships with our men but you need to protect yourself. Something happens to Ope, who'll watch out for Kenny and Ellie? I need to do what I can behind the scenes because if Jax gets locked up or worse, Abel will need me."

It was like a hard slap in the face, Mae needed to step back and take stock. She was being too reckless. "Shit, this is insane."

Shifting her weight Tara changed positions to get more comfortable. "Yeah, it is. You'll figure it out and find your way though."

The conversation moved along and eventually the girls were laughing and joking happily. They were getting to know and trust each other, it was necessary. In a few ways they were the new generation's Gemma and Luann, scary as that would be for them to ever hear they would know it was a compliment. It took a strong woman to last that long as an old lady, it was that strength that attracted the Sons.

\--

When Jax arrived Sack and Juice were loading the van with the duffle bags of M4s and Glocks.

Jax, Tig, and Opie took the back with the bags with Chibs in the driver's seat. It wasn't the usual drop location but with such short notice, it was the safest bet. They parked and opened the back, but didn't get out until the Niners pulled up.

"Two dozen M4s," Jax said as he unzipped one bag to show LaRoy, he was satisfied and nodded to the others to load the guns up.

"Clay too busy to make this appointment?"

Shaking his head Jax knew this would be an issue and tried to appease LaRoy. "Rush job, we got other shit going on. You understand, I'm sure."

LaRoy was about to come back with some smart remark but a barrage of bullets sent everyone scattering. The Sons pulled their weapons and began shooting while two Niners tried to get the guns using the cover provided.

"I want those guns," LaRoy shouted at his men as he fired at their attackers. Bullets whistled around them, metal crunched and glass shattered as the van took heavy fire, there were some groans, no doubt someone got hit but Jax couldn't spot who.

It was bad and only got worse when a loaded pickup quickly careened into the alley, shooters hanging out the back, and grabbed what they could of the guns before backing out just as fast. Jax stopped shooting, he didn't care about the guns he cared about his guys.

"Who's hit? Is it us?" He shouted across the alley to Chibs, he couldn't see anyone else. "Leave it," Jax tried to get any of the Niners' attention. "I'll get you more goddamn guns, just stop shooting!"

A few more stray bullets flew before it was silent again; Jax and LaRoy along with the others slowly emerged from their cover. "Who?" Jax asked as he rushed over to where Chibs was hovering over Opie. "Jesus Christ, is it bad?"

"I'm fine." Opie groaned and pushed Chibs away to put pressure on the wound himself. He was hit in the leg and was bleeding heavily. "Let's just go."

"Jackie, we need to go, bullet may have hit his femoral artery." Chibs whispered.

Feeling LaRoy's eyes on him Jax nodded and watched as the others helped Opie into the van. "I don't have time for this. I got to get my guy back to our doc. You'll get your goddamn guns."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments everyone! I'm so glad to see you're enjoying the story! Feedback is always greatly appreciated so please keep it coming. Thanks again! xoxo

Abel had begun to fuss as the time for his next bottle grew closer and closer. Mae scooped him up to help keep him calm while Tara mixed his formula. With dreamy eyes she hushed the baby, her heart swelling as he looked up at her and began to wail.

"He's got a good set of lungs." Mae joked as she took the bottle from Tara. "Can I feed him?" It was a welcome break and Tara happily let her takeover. "Horrible, what happened with Jax's ex."

That was an understatement. Tara nodded and pulled a face, she didn't want to offend Mae, even if there was many glaring differences between her and Wendy. "Luckily he came through it, I'm glad I could help. Usually after surgery I don't see my patients again, it's been a thrill to watch him grow."

Mae smiled sadly and was finally able to tear her eyes away from the child. Looking at him filled her with such conflicting emotions but none more so than fear. "Past use, does that usually cause problems in pregnancy?"

"It can," Tara said with a nonchalant shrug. Mae hid her face as her heart fell, she'd been worried about that. "Depends on the damage done though, how the body handles the stress of pregnancy." With a little smirk she looked at Mae. "Are you and Ope talking about it?"

"Not at all, I don't know even know if he wants more kids." Mae laughed awkwardly hoping not to give anything away. "I was just wondering, really."

"Case by case but usually with proper care mom and baby can be perfectly healthy."

"Yeah," Mae chewed on her lip. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Before she could speak Tara reached for her phone as the screen lit up, "One second." Tara then answered with an apologetic look at Mae. "Hello?"

" _Got your medical bag?"_  


"Yeah, always." She swallowed hard, hearing the panic in Jax's voice made her stomach turn. At least she knew he was okay. "Why?"

" _Ope's hurt, I need you to meet us at the club, we're just coming off the interstate."_  


Tara's face fell as her eyes rolled up to look at Mae. "Yeah, I can. I'm at Ope's now, Jax."

" _He's bleeding real bad Tara, make her stay there with the kids."_  


Tara agreed, she just wasn't sure how she'd make that happen. As they hung up Tara took a deep breath, she dreaded telling Mae. "They're on their way to the clubhouse. I have to go meet them and I need you to stay here and watch Abel for me."

Mae's heart stopped. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Opie's hurt, I need to go help them."

"Shit," Mae's eyes welled with tears. "I want to come." This was why she couldn't come, she'd be too emotional.

"Mae, I need you to stay with the kids for now. I'll call you as soon as possible." Tara was already slinging her purse over her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Tara left Mae in the living room cradling Abel and crying quietly. This was her life now, she had to handle it but she didn't know how.

\--

Just as Tara finished setting up in chapel, clean towels and supplies from their kit and the hospital, the boys arrived. Jax, Tig and Chibs helped Opie out of the van and into the club. He was already woozy and dazed from loss of blood. With more help from Juice they were able to get him up onto the table.

"Hey Ope," Tara leaned over and smiled at him as she snapped on her gloves. "You alright?"

"I'm okay," he dropped his head down on the table with a thud. "I'm good. How's Mae?" He asked, his tongue felt heavy and sluggish.

Jax took a joint from Juice and held it to Opie's lips as Tig grabbed the whiskey. "She's fine, she's with the kids, don't worry about shit, bro."

"What the hell happened?" Tara asked as she set to work, cutting through Opie's jeans.

"Ambush at the Niner drop, whole thing turned to shite." Chibs was huddled with Tara, offering her an extra pair of skilled hands.

"It had to be the Mayans, man." Tig said as Clay and Gemma rushed into the room, both wide eyed. There was no way she wouldn't go, a Son was hurt, she had to be sure he was okay.

"Where's Mae?" She asked and leaned over to give Opie's forehead a little kiss.

"His place," Tara muttered. "She's got his kids and Abel."

Shaking her head Gemma was already on her way out. "I'll stay with them, she should be here."

Clay made little effort to keep her at the clubhouse; Gemma always did what she wanted. Although no one else seemed to notice, her ever-changing moods gave Tara whiplash. One moment she was deeply concerned for everyone, right then it was Opie and Mae, but she could just as quickly act ruthlessly to protect her own interests.

"There's no way it was anyone else." Jax added through gritted teeth, he was beyond angry. "This shit's gotta end." Taking another drag he held the joint to Opie's lips again. He groaned and hissed as Tara tried to be gentle but there was no way of not hurting him.

Tara focused on her work while the guys discussed what happened and their next move in the escalating war with the Mayans. It felt like they just couldn't get ahead, every step they made the Mayans came at them harder than before.

"We gotta retaliate," Tig snapped. "That's how we end this, take them wetbacks out."

"I don't want more blood." Jax argued. "I want it all to stop."

"Jackieboy, we're taking a beatin'." Chibs looked up from Opie's leg. "How else you suppose we settle it?"

"I don't know yet." Seeing the look on Tara's face Jax shuffled over to her. "Is it bad?"

"I won't know till I dig the slug out," she whispered. "If the bullet missed his artery, he'll be fine, if it didn't I'll have to find the bleed and fix that before I can deal with anything else."

He growled but held in the bubbling rage and leaned over to make eye contact with Opie. "Tara's gotta get the bullet out, it's not gonna be fun."

Opie's green eyes were sunken and his eyelids fluttered right before he passed out. "Fix him," Clay barked, pointing at Tara in a way that felt strangely threatening.

"Get off her back," Jax jumped to her defense. "Look, we need to end this shit. I'm tired of tit for goddamn tat."

Clay sneered and nodded. "And how do you suggest we do that, _VP_?"

With dark and ominous laugh, Jax rolled his jaw. "We don't make any more shitty decisions. We figure out what they want, what their endgame is and squash it. It's all we can do. Reacting is just getting members hurt." Jax bit his tongue, he was itching to bring up the innocent blood that had been shed. "Or worse," he added quickly to make his point.

When Clay charged toward Jax it took both Tig and Happy to keep the two apart and at a safe distance. They grappled to try to reach each other and shouted back and forth before finally Tara, of all people, silenced the room.

"He'll be more than hurt if you two don't stop," she hollered.

They froze, like schoolchildren chided by their teacher, and she returned to the task before her. It was nasty, even Chibs grimaced as she searched for the slug, blood seeping constantly. "I got it," she said to Chibs.

Gathering the gauze, he nodded for her to continue and prepared for the worst. When Tara slowly pulled the slug out blood spurted between them and splattered against the wall. "Shite." He shouted, whipping his head out of the way.

"It's alright." Tara was already back inside Opie's leg to find the artery and keep him from bleeding out in the middle of Chapel. "I think I got it." She said slowly and nimbly maneuvering the instruments in her hands.

They all watched anxiously, holding their breath as she worked, Jax had his hands in his hair while Juice looked away, he couldn't handle it. "Please Tara," Jax whispered.

Tara and Chibs made eye contact and both pulled their hands away at the same time. The profuse bleeding had stopped, the slow trickle was simply from the bullet wound that Tara quickly started to stitch.

The club nodded and finally exhaled. They wanted to cheer but, not wanting to disturb Tara as she finished the job, managed to keep remarkably quiet. It was disturbing that something that serious was the wakeup they all needed. It wasn't about retaliation anymore, it was about settling the issue for the last time.

Excusing herself Tara hurried away and into the apartment to clean up. "Thank you." Jax kissed her ardently as she washed her hands. "I was worried for a second."

"Jax," Tara turned to face him as she dried her hands. "JT's manuscript, it talks about this kind of stuff. I know what you said but don't let hate blind you to the bigger picture."

He nodded, changing was going to be much harder than he imagined. "That's why I keep you around," he tried to be light about it all. "You need to keep me in line."

"You need me in general, Teller." She grinned, his charming smile weakening her resolve. "You also need to help me get him home."

"Prognosis?"

"He'll be fine, he needs to stay off it for a while and watch for infection but no lasting damage."

"All right," he kissed her again. "Once he's up we'll get him home. Let Mae panic and obsess over him there."

"Do you blame her?" Tara said feeling defensive over the small crack, they didn't know how their women worried, they'd never understand. "I told her he was hurt and that she couldn't see him then left. If that was me I would be here, you're lucky she has all those kids to watch."

His hands shot up hearing her snappy tone. "Hey, hey, hey, I was kidding. I'm sorry." Chuckling he tugged on her arm and headed out of the apartment as Chibs walked in to wash up as Tara had just done.

"Good job, doc." He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled, grateful for the praise. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

Jax made some joke about flirting before he pulled her away and back to Chapel. Tig and Clay were having a secretive discussion in the corner by the safe while the prospect began trying to clean up the bloody mess around them.

"He was there man," Tig said. "First shot I heard he was already firing back. Didn't stop till he got hit, he's in it, head and heart, all the way."

"Good," Clay loved to hear it. Commitment was key; he needed to know each member wouldn't hesitate for anything. "Shooters?"

"Mexicans, didn't see cuts or colors but there's no one else it could have been."

"I should go back and get Abel. Just be really careful of the sutures when you guys take him home okay?" Tara snapped her fingers in Jax's face, he was staring at Clay obsessively. "Hey, are you listening?"

He blinked a few times before nodding and turning to her. "Yeah, we'll be careful, it's fine. Why don't you wait until Mae gets back though? She'll have a million questions and I don't have answers, you're the doctor."

Exhausted, Tara nodded, "I'm going to relax on the couch and wait for her."

Relax on the couch meant doze off almost the moment she sat down. Jax watched her for a moment before scooping her up and gently laid her down on the bed in the apartment. Hesitating, he decided he couldn't or at least didn't want to leave so he crawled in bed beside her.

When Mae arrived, clearly panicked, Jax and Tara were resting but Opie was starting to stir. Racing into the clubhouse she felt her stomach churn at the sight of him. Half-Sack was still cleaning but what he had already completed didn't seem to do much in calming Mae.

"Jesus," she hovered over him. "Is he okay?" She asked Half-Sack, other than Jax and Ope he was the one she felt most comfortable around after all the time spent protecting her.

"Yeah, Tara said he'll be fine." He looked around the room. "It looks worse than it was," he explained and continued cleaning.

Clay had been the one to get Jax, he wanted the mess cleared from the club and everyone to get the hell out so he could go home. It had been a disastrous few days and he was tired of it. Sleepy but feeling much better Tara, with Jax following close, came back into the room.

"He'll be fine," she assured Mae before she could even ask.

With a grin Jax lightly slapped Opie's face as his eyes slowly opened. "Come on, I'm not carrying your fat ass out of here unless you can help."

He looked down and smiled to see he was no longer bleeding. "Shit, thanks Tara." When he saw Mae beside her Opie beamed, still waking up. "Hey baby."

There were no words. Mae smiled and kissed him, grateful that he was alive and awake. She'd never get used to this, never. Fixated on him, she stroked his hair and tried to calm her racing, aching heart.

As he smoked in the far corner Chibs dug the slug out of his pocket. "It's beautiful." Nudging Mae he laughed and pressed it into her hand. "Too bad it's only one, could have made you some earrings."

How could they joke in such a situation? Mae smiled but found it far from humorous. Opie looked at it and actually laughed, still feeling dopey. "Have it set, you can wear it as a ring."

It could have been cute, utterly adorable, had Opie not being talking about a bullet that was just lodged in his body. Tara hid her smile and took Mae's hand. "He'll be fine, he just needs to stay off it for a little while."

"I'll keep him home," Mae assured them all, ignoring the ring comment. "Take care of him, make sure he heals, don't worry."


	14. Chapter 14

Hale had been vigilant, bordering on obsessive, in his pursuit to not only show Mae the truth but lock up the Sons for good. He'd heard there was a shootout, not in Charming, but close enough that he decided to take a spin around and have a look for himself. He rolled up to find Trammel on scene, scurrying around hiding evidence, or at least that was David's assumption.

Rolling his eyes as he spotted Hale, Trammel forced a smile. Clay had been sure to fill him in, he knew about Hale, Opie, and the sudden heightened interest in the club. "Deputy Chief, long drive so early in the morning."

"Early bird," he grinned and looked around, kicking through the shell casings on the ground. "Wild night for you it seems."

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

There was blood staining the cement but Hale knew he couldn't get to it, not with Trammel around. Ignoring the county Sheriff, Hale continued to walk through the alley. "Are you calling a forensic team?" He asked, his eyebrows raised high, but Hale knew he hadn't and wouldn't.

"I know how to handle my investigation." By sweeping it away, not only did Trammel work with the Sons but he had, while organizing things for Clay and the others, gotten to know LaRoy. Taking care of this quietly was good for all three of them.

"Do you know how to even  _conduct_  an investigation?" David had hit a nerve; he smiled and began to move away. Having Trammel call Unser or someone even higher could get him thrown off anything concerning the Sons and that wouldn't get him anywhere.

"You should head back into your jurisdiction, Hale."

"Have a good day, Sheriff." He said politely and swallowed his pride and driving off as Trammel pulled his cell out to call Clay.

\---

They were still all milling around the main room of the clubhouse when Clay's phone buzzed. Swallowing his coffee, he flipped the burner open and answered immediately. Hopefully, Trammel would have some information for them about who had fired the shots.

"What do you have for me?"

Trammel laughed, he liked when it got right to business. "We found a dead Mexican three blocks from the alley. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Mayan?" Clay asked eagerly, he was already gathering the Sons for church.

"CL," Trammel said, almost in disbelief. "You piss them off too?"

Alvarez was recruiting; Clay scowled and shook his head. "No, but it looks like brown is supporting brown."

"Piss poor support." He noted but didn't go further, club politics was not what Clay paid him for. "Hale was here this morning, sniffing around. Sent him off but I think we both know he'll be on my ass for a while."

Something had to give, Clay couldn't take another attack, legal or otherwise. "Yeah, thanks, I'll be in touch." Slamming the phone down Clay looked at Jax with an unholy scowl. It was more involved than they'd imagined.

"Calavares, that's who crashed the delivery last night." No one at the table expected that, they looked at their Prez, dumbfounded. "Trammel found one of them not far from the alley, dead. Least we got one."

"Mayan's outsourcing the dirty work," Bobby mused.

Chibs laughed, it was a weak crew for the Mayans to look to for help. "Looking to patch em' over?"

Jax's jaw clenched and he nodded. "Why else would they risk something like that?" He flicked his ash away. "Still doesn't answer why this even started. Is it just heroin turf?"

"We're going to find out." Clay snapped and pointed at Juice, "You find out what you can about Salazar's little bitches. I want to know what they're doing for the Mayans." Jumping up like an excited little puppy Juice set off and took the prospect with him. Juice lived to please the club, anything he could do to help he was there.

"And now?" This wasn't enough action for Tig. "Ope's laid up, let's even the score."

Slapping his palm against the table Clay shook his head. "One's in the morgue, let's keep it cool for right now."

"Wait," Chibs held up his hand. "What if the Mayan are using Salazar's crew to move the heroin through Niner turf not  _to_  Niner turf?"

"No patch over?" Kip said bashfully, he loved being at the table but he needed to find his confidence.

Jax sucked on his lower lip before shaking his head. "Sounds like a dangerous bet for Calaveras without much return."

"Unless the return is cover and cash," Tig suggested. "Might not be wearing Mayan colors but having them as a brother club? Next best thing cause no one else is gonna patch those pussies."

"We could find out, talk to Alvarez before this gets someone killed." No one was surprised Jax was the one to suggest something other than violence.

"Mayan's sponsor that Mexi pride thing," Tig said quickly. "Race and Ride, some shit, I don't know, saw a flyer last week."

Sitting forward Clay rubbed his chin stubble as he rolled the ideas around in his head. "Well, why don't we go and show our support?" He grinned mischievously.

\--

They didn't want to start a war but showing up was a risky move they couldn't make alone. Clay and Jax went ahead with Tig while Happy and Juice stayed behind as backup just in case things got out of control.

Before they could even spot Alvarez themselves, the Sons in plain view were surrounded by Mayans and forcibly escorted to the table where their president sat. He smiled, smug and instantly grating, and pointed to the long wooden bench.

"Have a seat." Ever the gracious host he ordered one of his men to serve them beers, but of course he spoke Spanish just to play on their nerves. They knew better than to drink but were sure to fiddle with the bottles and feign sips. Worst possible move would be to disrespect Marcus on his on turf, intentional or not.

"How can I help you, Clay?" Pushing his plate of food away Alvarez rested his hands on the table in a show of peace and good faith. "It's not every day that we're graced with your presence."

It was a game that none of them wanted to play, Alvarez knew full well why they were there. Clay gestured to Jax beside him and Tig who sat a few feet away. "We wanted to discuss this little, problem, we've been having. Things going boom, hardware missing, and my guys getting hurt. That's bad business, Marcus. It's been calm between us, we want to keep it that way.

With a flick of his wrist he sent most of the men lingering away and it was just President's, VPs and protection. Licking his lips Marcus nodded and looked around the giant field they were occupying. "It's not that simple."

"Peace is simple." Jax said, his hands flat on the wood, elbows out. "We don't want more blood."

It was not what the Mayans expected from SAMCRO but Marcus was impressed. "We need guns, you sell to our competition but you're the only sale around with such quality."

Clay smiled at that, the stock they received from the Irish was excellent, it gave them more leeway with prices and negotiations. "Why not come to us?" He asked, honest in his exasperation. "There is always a deal to be made."

"Niners hit us, we couldn't risk it." LaRoy never told Clay that but Clay never told LaRoy they were having Mexican problems.

Jax chuckled. "Oh, but you'll risk using Calaveras? They got no muscle and no rep, even tying in with you guys won't give them anything."

"And what do you suggest?" The heavy attitude Jax was using was beginning to rub the Mayan President raw; Alvarez furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at him.

Silencing the mouthy young VP with a look Clay took it from there. "Niners hit you? What for?"

"Turf." Marcus said with a laugh, it was obvious. "They've been pushing on our boundaries so it was time to take matters into our own hands."

Turning away, Clay stood and walked a few steps away with Jax. Alvarez respected the democratic system, the Mayans worked the same way but if LaRoy ever saw the discussion it would crush the respect the Niners had for SAMCRO and Clay.

"What are you thinking?" Clay asked trying to gauge Jax.

"We deal peace between them." Brushing his hair behind his ears Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Talk to LaRoy, broker a deal and set up a sale with the Mayans. If we even up the playing field LaRoy won't fight it and we'll make more bank."

It was the exact opposite of what he was attempting to do with Opie but if it meant peace, Jax would have to find a way out later. Right now he just wanted to win the battles and he'd figure out how to win the war eventually.

"What about CL?" It was a valid question. If Alvarez wanted to use them as human shields what would entice them to think otherwise?

Jax smiled wickedly, he was too smart for his own good sometimes. He couldn't see the hole he was digging for himself. "We show Alvarez they're good for shit, then we lay the deal out for them after we secure it with LaRoy. I don't want to offer shit to the Mayans we can't be sure Niners will uphold."

Impressed and overjoyed by his quick thinking and the slick way of getting their retaliation against Calaveras, Clay gave Jax a hard slap on the back. "You'll make one hell of a president one day, son."

As much as Jax didn't want the compliment to make him feel good, it did. He followed Clay back to the table, they didn't sit but leaned over with their hands on the edge of the wood. "We'll be in touch, if that's okay with you. A week long truce, meet back up and discuss a few things?"

"I think I can keep things calm for a few days."

Alvarez and Clay shook hands, it was an agreement both sides would keep. Blood was never what the crews wanted, it was money and if peace would help get the Mayans their piece of heroin sales they'd uphold their end.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Mae was sitting up in bed, Opie snoring loudly beside her, as her fingers moved quickly over the keys of her laptop. Being put on leave was helpful, in a way, at least she could care for Opie and take time to begin searching and applying for a new job. She had no delusions as to how their vote would go. Even if, on the off chance, she was able to continue at the school maybe it wasn't the best spot for her.

"Hey." Opie groaned as he tried to shift his weight to roll over but couldn't, he was in too much pain. It was a pleasant surprise to see him open his eyes. After they'd gotten him home he'd slept straight through the night and the entire next day. Tara reassured her he needed the rest but Mae still worried.

"You're awake." Giggling, she shut the lid, put the computer on the nightstand, and cuddled beside him, careful not to touch his leg. "How are you? Ready to get back to work yet?"

"Shit, I'm milking this, girl." As she nestled her head on his shoulder he kissed her head. "Tara leave anything for pain?"

"Does it hurt?" She looked at him, concern flooding her. Mae knew the extent of the injury but for some reason Opie admitting pain was unexpected, like her big bear of a man couldn't possibly be hurting.

Ope shrugged, "Little bit."

Knowingly she nodded and hurried into the bathroom to grab the meds and a glass of water. Tiptoeing back to bed, in just a cami and pair of panties, she slipped him two pills and took her spot again. "Jax is coming by later," she started.

"Something happen?" There was some annoyance in his voice toward the Mayan troubles but he didn't see too putout, he actually welcomed a visit from Jax.

"I don't know, I don't think so but you were out of it for almost thirty six hours, he probably just wants to see how you are."

"I missed a whole day?" His eyes popped, shocked that he'd slept for that long, Mae just laughed and nodded. "Kids at school?"

"Yeah, I kept them home yesterday, it was just too crazy but Piney took them in for me this morning." The way she spoke about Kenny and Ellie made Opie smile, he loved how she cared for them and how well they all got along.

"You're so good with them, thank you." Opie waited, thinking she'd just come out with something concerning the school but Mae didn't say anything else. "So? Did you hear anything?"

"No, they met yesterday but no word yet. I'm not holding out hope though. I saw a few job listings and Gary told me there was a women's shelter hiring." None of that seemed to spark anything in her though.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, stroking her hair softly. "Shitty taste in men but you got a brain, anyone would be lucky to have you." Mae blushed and chuckled awkwardly, she could never graciously accept his compliments. "Never got a chance to talk to you," he said as his eyes fell on the manuscript she'd placed on the dresser.

She looked up at him, not sure what he could have had to talk to her about right then. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was just wondering if you read it?" He nodded toward the leather binder. "What were you thinking about it and shit."

"Oh!" Mae laughed and nodded excitedly. "I love it. Jax's dad was a wonderful writer and I think his ideas are goals you two should work toward achieving. Especially since it'll keep you from getting hurt again, Ope."

"Hey, don't get upset. I'm fine."

Her chin quivered; as usual she could hardly keep from crying. "It was bad, you know that. You're not the only one who worries, Harry." Speaking firmly and using his given name was her way of letting him know she was completely serious. "Promise me you two will do this. I want you safe, here with me."

"I promise you, we'll get straight, it's just going to take some time." She supported him and that made all the difference for Opie. No woman in their right mind would want their man to live so dangerously but she wouldn't run, she'd do what she could and make sure he was safe while pushing him to change the things she knew he wanted to. That was what he needed.

"I love you, Ope."

"Don't forget," he kissed her, his hand cupping her cheek. "I loved you first."

\--

"Maybe I should ask him?" Mae followed Jax to the steps anxiously. "He's still really groggy, I'm not sure he'll be up for it."

"It's fine," Jax said as he went up the steps into the bedroom.

Mae heard the door open and the hearty roar of Opie laughing at the sight of Jax. It was a wonderful sound. She put coffee on for her and Tara while they talked about his recovery and Mae's current employment situation.

"How you feeling, bro?" Jax leaned against the bureau while Opie sat up in bed.

He shrugged but slowly a devilish grin spread across his face. "She's keeping me comfortable."

Chuckling, Jax clapped his hands a few times and nodded, poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "Good woman." They laughed and chatted a little before getting down to business. "Talked to Trammel and Alvarez yesterday."

If the girls knew Jax had brought up the club or anything relating to what had happened they both probably would have flipped. The last thing Opie needed was a reason to push himself too far, too fast. They thrived off it though, the club was more than work and friends, they were a tightknit family and Opie wanted to know what he was missing.

"And?" Snatching the elastic band off the bedpost Opie tied his hair back. "Doesn't look like you came out of it any worse."

"Came out of it better. Mayans are using CL for their bitch work, turns out they didn't start the war, the Niners did. Me and Clay are meeting with LaRoy when I leave here, see if we can't hammer out some agreement with him then we're taking an order from Alvarez."

Opie seemed hesitant and Jax could see that. "You said you wanted to go legitimate. No guns, none of this shady shit." He had just promised Mae but Jax seemed to forget their ambitions.

"I do and we will but right now," he pointed to Opie's leg, the bandage bulged out from under the blanket. "I don't need anyone else getting hurt."

Trying to see the positive in Jax's plan Opie thought about it. "So you'll be making us more money, giving LaRoy a reason to stay back and keeping everyone safe." Opie nodded knowingly, the plan was already in motion and just maybe it was good for the time being. That way of operating was so engrained in them that even if they were bad calls, it all sounded right. "You just gotta show Alvarez our way is easier than using another crew."

Tapping the side of his head Jax nodded. "That was what I said, had Juice dig a little, they're running a shipment for the Mayans later this week."

"I guess that won't get where it's going, huh?"

"No fucking way." They both broke into laughter. It was nice to feel like they were winning, lately there'd been too much lost.

Once Jax and Tara left Mae was trying to get out to the store before she had to pick up Kenny and Ellie. With her hand on the doorknob, she yelped as someone knocked from the other side. The last few days had had her so high-strung she couldn't help the overreaction.

"Jesus," she swung open the door to see David standing there. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Looking worse than she'd ever seen him Dave pointed into the house as some silent request for admittance. Mae shook her head and repeated her question. Being sweet wasn't getting the message across and she knew this would end horribly if he didn't back off. It was time to be harsh and push him away.

"My brother told me about your job." He was resting his hand on the doorframe, his earnest eyes staring at her unflinchingly. "Mae, I am so sorry."

"That it?" She kept her face blank but inside she wanted to claw at him. She made the mistake, she knew that but there was no way Mae couldn't blame him in the slightest, even just to make herself feel better.

He shook his head and glanced around at the neighbors. "I said something to Jacob," his lips curled into the faintest of smiles. "He's going to talk to them, see if they can figure out a way to keep you there."

"You what?" She asked, exasperated. "I don't need you to pull favors to get me my job, I don't need you to swoop in save me, Dave. Stop interfering."

"Mae," David didn't think she'd react exactly like that. He was hoping for relief and gratitude but she was furious. "I'm sorry, I thought I was helping."

"Yeah, you're helping all right. You're helping make me look like an incompetent, helpless little woman. I don't need you to help me deal with my problems. I can do it myself."

They stood there staring for a moment before Mae stepped out of the house and headed toward the car. She couldn't deal with this right now. "Don't come back around here, Dave."

Mae knew what she thought she had to do, she wouldn't take what they offered her, she didn't want it because of the Hale family, she wanted her job on her own merits. It was a terrible decision but on her way to the store she stopped to drop off her letter of resignation to her boss. So sure that she would be fired anyway Mae had already written it and kept it in her car for the meeting that now would never happen.

Standing in the driveway as she drove away, Dave was at a loss. All he had been trying to do was help her but everything he did made matters worse. He couldn't feel Opie's eyes on him from the bedroom windows, he'd heard Mae's raised voice and stretched painfully to see what was going on.

"This shit's gotta end," he grumbled and closed the blinds again. Opie was tired of the constant intrusion and had finally been pushed to his limit with David Hale

\--

"I don't like all these meetings." LaRoy said as he and Clay shook hands, the tension was think between them.

"I don't like being attacked because you are pushing over borders that aren't yours." With his hands on his hips Clay looked at LaRoy expectantly. This whole mess had been due to Niners greed and he wouldn't stand for it.

Seeing he'd been caught LaRoy relaxed his defensive stance. "Expansion, it's necessary."

"No," Jax stepped up now. "It isn't. You didn't even come to us but now we have to clean up your mess because it's getting our guys hurt."

"I heard, he'll be all right?"

Clay and Jax nodded, lips pursed with their gazes locked on LaRoy. "You're gonna back off, man." The younger of the two started. "Keep in your territory because if you don't, Mayans are gonna have more than some shitty handguns to protect themselves with."

"You selling to them?" Outraged, LaRoy started shaking his head. "That was part of our agreement; you don't sell to the competition."

"What about the part where you get our warehouse blown to shit, guns stolen and one of our guys shot? Was that in the agreement?" Snippy and starting to lose patience Clay stood dangerously close to LaRoy as he went on. "Because that's where you went wrong and that's why you will agree."

"And if I don't?" He was showy, loud and moving as if they were about to brawl. That reaction gave Clay all the confidence he needed. LaRoy knew he was screwed.

"If you don't, you'll be in Alvarez's spot, with no guns."

He didn't answer immediately so Jax decided to hit him one more time with something he knew LaRoy would react to. "You really want to let Pope know you destroyed this relationship over something so petty?"

"I can pull it back." His face was twisted as if the words actually burned coming off his tongue, the Sons were sure his pride was hurting. "But this don't change, same numbers, same shipments."

With a cocky smile Clay offered LaRoy his hand and the two shook, less tension but more anger. "Everything'll go back the way it was, business as usual."


	16. Chapter 16

Opie had finally managed to get out of bed for a shower and a proper meal at the table. He watched as Mae glided around the kitchen, she hummed as she cooked; the house seemed so empty when she wasn't there only because her happy tune wasn't echoing around.

Once Jax arrived Mae excused herself. The boys sat at the table, Kenny and Ellie were already in bed, with smokes and beers. "Jesus," Ope savored the taste. "She won't let me drink yet."

That made Jax burst out laughing. "Drink up then, bro." They clinked their bottles together and Jax filled him in on the plan for later that day before they really started in on why he was even there. "So he can by?"

Ope nodded, he hated feeling like such a cripple. Hale was on his goddamn doorstep and he couldn't do anything to keep him away. "Got her real upset, she stormed off. I trust her, bro, I do." He said quickly, defending her even though he didn't have to.

"I know, you don't trust him and you shouldn't. He's after your old lady and our club, he won't get either."

"What do I do? Can't kill him… Can I?"

Jax laughed and shook his head, blowing a huge puff of smoke up over his head. "Nah bro, you can't." As soon as he said it Jax had ideas swirling involving a dead Hale but not at the hands of Opie. "Where's she on this?"

That was something he didn't know. "I didn't ask her, she didn't bring it up. Doesn't want something like last time, we got off lucky with no charges but she got screwed. She doesn't want me going away and I sure as shit don't want to do another goddamn day."

"I get it." Jax knew how deeply shaken Opie was after his stint in Chino. It changed him and having to go in again was a nightmare he didn't want to live again. "You gotta talk to her."

"You're telling me to talk to my woman?" Maybe there were changes being made, internal changes, Opie laughed. "I want to nail it down, Hale or not."

"Look, I'll talk to Unser and you talk to Mae, we'll get him in his place." Stubbing out his cigarette and finishing his beer Jax got to his feet, he was really thinking it was time to deal with Hale for good. "You need help," he pointed to the steps.

"Nah, I got it. I'm fine."

"All right, I gotta heroin shipment to hijack." Jax and Opie hugged roughly. "I'll hit you up tomorrow."

The boys knew the plan didn't have to be anything special or too involved to get control of Calaveras and the Mayan's heroin so they kept it fairly simple and safe. Keeping contact with the others through texts and calls, Half-Sack and Juice followed behind a panel van, decorated with some crackled and faded business logo on the side. Only two of Salazar's members followed as protection for the run, it was barely dusk and even as inexperienced as they were they knew too many bikes would draw attention at that time of day.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Juice asked, his voice actually shaky. "I don't want you causing some forty car pileup for me to die in. That would be the worst, too embarrassing to go out in a damn piece of shit like this." He knocked on the dash of the stolen station wagon.

Sack nodded and began to speed up. "I got it man, drove Humvees through firefights in Iraq, this ain't shit."

Passing the Calaveras bikes in the stolen car Sack jammed on the breaks, the tires squealing, once they hit the onramp. Turning the wheel he spun the wagon around twice before stopping and perfectly blocked the skinny section of paved road leading to the highway. The impact easily smashed the guardrails on either side but they held up well enough to keep the bikes from getting around.

"What are you doing?" One man yelled as he jumped off his bike.

The van carrying the drugs stopped, the driver looking out the window for direction. There were risks with both stopping and going ahead alone but the need to deliver outweighed the risks, they had to keep moving. One of the other bikers waved the driver on and continued shouting at Sack.

"Get this hooptie out of the road!"

Sack jumped out, without his cut, and walked around the mess dramatically panting and mumbling to himself. "Aww man, this is bad." Looking up at the two bikers, he frowned. "I gotta call a tow truck or some shit."

Easy, too easy. Juice almost couldn't believe it was going so well. He was on the phone to Piney after sending the proper texts to Jax, Tig and Chibs. All that was left was to wait for the tow and hope the bikers decided to turn the hell around quickly. If not, Juice and Sack would have to ride in the damn wagon holding the two Calaveras jokers at gunpoint. The excitement would be a rush though and they wouldn't mind it.

"We got somewhere to be," one of the CL members started kicking the busted vehicle.

Sack shrugged and looking frazzled pulled out his phone. "Sorry man, I'm gonna call now, maybe you should just head back, get on the next one up?"

Catching sight of Juice in the passenger seat he took a few steps closer, the rumble of Piney in the tow in the distance made Sack reach for his gun. "You're SOA?" The man shouted, recognizing Juice's skull tattoos but before he could pull Sack already had his gun aimed at the man's chest, Juice hoped out with his weapon in hand.

"Yeah, we are SOA." Sack said proudly, his chest puffed out.

Juice tilted his head to the side with a big toothy grin. "Now drop your guns, both of you."

There was nothing else they could do, they knew for sure when Piney hung out the window with his shotgun. Sack scampered over and grabbed them before he quickly chained up the station wagon to the tow.

"Get in, front seats." Juice instructed, his aim never faltering. "We'll make sure your delivery gets where it's going, don't worry."

Having already scouted out the most likely route Tig, Chibs and Jax picked a small turnoff and camped out to wait for Juice's call. They didn't have to wait very long. The moment the goods hit the highway, the three Sons on Harleys pulled out onto the road to follow. It took about thirty miles of beautiful but increasingly dangerous and aggressive driving to send that van careening down into a ditch. The driver and passenger were easily subdued, Tig was disappointed by the lack of action but was thrilled as they jimmied open the truck to see the drugs, right out in plain view.

"They didn't even try to disguise it." Tig laughed as he began filling up their side bags and loading up the bikes. "They can't be this dumb."

"Oh aye, they are." Double and triple checking that the haul was secure Chibs and Tig hopped back on their bikes. "Boyos, what do you say we get moving?"

Jax nodded, "Go on ahead. I gotta make sure Juice and Sack get out of there alright. Piney should be here soon with the tow."

"I'll stay with you." Chibs said firmly, his loyalty was always strong.

"You gotta get that shit back to Clay before we meet with the Mayans." Jax said, his eyes scanning the road for any sign of anyone. "Just go, I'll be good."

As usual, he was good. Piney was late but he came hauling ass down the highway, the station wagon racked up to the tow truck. Jax chuckled and shook his head, towing a car they stole wasn't going to end well, he was sure of that.

"What the hell, old man?" When Piney had slowed Jax caught sight of the four passengers in the smashed up wagon. "Collecting em' all? We left our two in the damn ditch."

With a throaty laugh Piney shook his head. "They didn't leave before I got there," he explained. "No other choice. Are Chibs and Tig on their way?"

"Yep, looks like we'll be stopping to get the van before meeting Alvarez?" Jax joked as he revved his engine. "We'll see you there."

Jax kicked off and sped away, they had to stash the damn drugs and CL members before they could all meet the Mayans. SAMCRO wanted Alvarez to sweat it out before they showed up.

\--

Opie slowly made it up the steps with the help of an old crutch he had in the garage. Just making back into the bedroom Ope smiled as he caught a glimpse of Mae toweling off after her shower. "I liked having you here this week." He said sheepishly as she walked back in the room from the master bath. "It's been nice."

Peeking at him in the mirror as she combed out her long hair Mae grinned and rolled her eyes. "You have me cooking and cleaning, playing chauffer for your kids and, since you're useless to me, giving you blow jobs on the regular, what's not to like?" Joking around was the only thing keeping her from crying.

Mae was usually fairly proper, she didn't curse much and rarely made comments like that but Opie found unbelievably sexy when she did, especially now. "I mean it, that shit is great but I love having you in bed." There was a sadness in his voice that she couldn't ignore. "You know, just being here with me."

"Ope, are you okay?" Hanging her towel up on the hook she pulled on a t-shirt and crawled into bed with him. "What's up?"

"Been having these dreams," he explained, his eyes were darting around the room. "I'm locked up again, nasty, violent shit and when I was waking up alone that shit stayed with me."

Mae pouted, she had no idea things had been so bad for him and it crushed her. They shifted around to find their spots and cuddled up close together. "When? For how long?"

"Couple months," he shrugged. "I couldn't pull out of it. I woke up and I knew I was home but that darkness, it stuck and I was lashing out and cutting people off."

"I'm sorry, baby." Playfully she scratched and tugged at his beard hoping to entice a smile. "You're not having them now, are you?"

"Rarely but if I do, when I wake up with you I can just forget it. It's just a dream when you're here, when you're gone it's my damn life." He pulled her hand from his chest and kissed her knuckles one by one. "Look, I know what you said about shit moving naturally or whatever, but for me it is natural because I want you here, I need you here, Mae."

Shit. Opie asked at the absolute worst possible time and she was scrambling for an answer. "Why don't we get our lives settled, get you healed and riding and my ass employed and then we can talk about living situations. I don't want to take on too much at one time, okay?"

Disappointed was an understatement. Opie held her tighter, focusing on the feel of her hair tickling his shoulder, her breath on his neck, and tried to ignore all the horrible thoughts swirling. "Of course, deal with one thing at a time."

Mae knew he was upset, she could just feel it. He squeezed her as if she might jump out of bed and run away that very moment. "Goodnight, love you." She whispered, kissing his chest.

"Love you too, Mae."

She reached over to click off the lamp hoping he'd add his little joke about loving her first but he didn't, clearly he wasn't in the mood to kid around with her. Taking her spot again she screwed her eyes shut and tried to sleep but her mind was racing and her stomach was churning. She made up her mind to see Tara the next day, she couldn't wait.

 


	17. Chapter 17

It was always while the rest of Charming was asleep that its most popular residents were at their most dangerous. Half-Sack was in the van while Happy guarded the heroin and the bound and gagged Calaveras members in the back. Tig, Chibs, Bobby and Juice stood behind their President and VP, supportive and defensive. They'd gathered under the overpass, one of many spots the crews used for meetings. On one side stood the Mayans, Sons on the other with a badly beaten Hector Salazar between them on the ground.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Marcus asked quickly, he moved slowly toward Clay. "You asked for peace and this is what you do with it?" His hand rested on his pistol, his eyebrow raised high into his hairline. "I should blow you pale bitches away."

Tig stepped up, his teeth bared as he stood between the two. "This ain't going that way." Every man moved closer now but their presidents were firm in their own stance. Neither would falter nor flinch in the face of the other.

"Would probably be a better idea than partnering with this bullshit MC again." Clay said coolly, kicking dirt up in Hector's face. "We have your drugs and Salazar's missing men."

Alvarez gestured to the van parked behind the Sons. "What are you doing, Clay?"

"I'm trying to show you what mess you're getting mixed up in." The group chuckled as Happy kicked one of the men out onto the ground with a thud. "This is the damn joke, Marcus." Clay smiled and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

Angrily, Alvarez barked his orders in Spanish and two of his men dragged the bound man away. "And the punch line?"

"There is no way to keep your H sales safe unless you align with the right crew." Clay spoke like a true businessman, measured and confident. "You want your haul safe and your turf protected?"

Marcus smoothed out his facial hair; he knew exactly what Clay was getting at. "That's all I wanted. Your business with the Niners is what put that in danger."

"Look," Jax was tired of the back and forth, he wanted to get down to it. "We didn't know what LaRoy was doing but that ends or his trade with us does, we left that decision up to him."

"Sons and Niners have been in business for a long time. I know Pope lets them run their own show but how will he feel if you pull out? Leaves him high and dry, not a position any of us want to be in."

"Pope didn't sanction their push into Mayan territory." Jax explained. It was why the plan would work because if Damon Pope had given the Niners his blessing, most likely the Sons and Mayans would have been decimated by now. "He doesn't want senseless blood or ATF and DEA heat. Diplomacy is the goal and we're willing to bring you in to keep it that way."

"Irish guns?"

Jax smiled and nodded. "AKs, M4s, we can get you exactly what you want."

"And LaRoy?"

"He knows our offer," Clay spoke again. He never liked when Jax took control of a meet. "And now you know it too. We'll sell you our hardware, keep the Niners at bay and you ditch the bitches,  _ese_."

Marcus and Clay locked eyes and stared at one another for what felt like an eternity to those around them before suddenly shaking hands and ending with a quick half hug. "Would you mind if I took this one?" He pointed to Salazar and Clay shook his head. "Good, I'd like to show him how I feel about letting this happen."

"Give them the other one too. I don't need those pussies around." Clay was snapping orders to the club as he and Alvarez put their business aside. They were happy, guns and money were being exchanged and they now had a permanent truce.

Jax saw his small chance being taken away kicking and screaming, mostly likely to be killed. He knew a coward like that could be manipulated and terrified into doing his dirty work, not that he was even sure he would do it but this would be the guy to pin it on. "Let me have that one," he called out. "If you don't mind?"

With an indifferent shrug Alvarez agreed. "Next time maybe we'll just talk first? I hardly think this was necessary."

"We thought you'd like to know what kind of MC they are. You're backing the right horse, Marcus."

The presidents laughed and strolled ahead as the Sons handed over the other Calaveras prisoner and the heroin. They spoke privately, most likely meaningless chatter but Jax wanted desperately to know what, if anything, was being shared.

"You can't do this!" Hector shouted as he was dragged away. "We had a deal, I'm a patched president."

Marcus stopped and turned on his heel with a smug grin on his face. "We'll see how long you last with that patch." He moved close to Clay and whispered conspiratorially, Clay nodded along with every word. "I'll offer your boys a patch over, if they vote you out."

Survival of the fittest, that was the rule for all crews but CL would never last without help. Salazar knew he'd ruined their chances of making it big with the Mayans and his club would turn on him. He jerked around and tried to fight back as he was pulled away.

After all the business was complete Clay and Marcus shook hands one more time before going their separate ways. Even if they didn't skip away like giddy children the club certainly felt that way. Everything was going well, they were back on their way to a steady stream of even more cash, and they didn't feel as though there was a target on their backs.

"Where do you want this one?" Happy grumbled from the van, his gun still aimed at the guy he'd saved from Mayan wrath.

With a cold stare Jax pursed his lips and began to pull his gloves on. "Leave em'."

Happy thought it was odd but he did as his VP instructed and slammed the van door shut. Dropping down to his knees Jax put on a show and went on and on about shooting up their exchange with the Niners and getting Opie hurt. Grabbing the guys shirt Jax lifted him closer and lowering his voice gave him a threatening stare. "You want some forgiveness?" The man nodded, Jax smiled at him with contempt. "You know Deputy Hale?"

"Jackieboy," Chibs called out as the rest of the bikes began to depart. "You want me to stay?"

"No, go, I won't be long." Jax hollered back quickly.

Chibs didn't like that, he never wanted to leave a brother alone. "I'll wait," he relaxed a bit on his bike.

The concern he showed stilled Jax and made him think twice, he was trying to change and having this guy kill David Hale for, ultimately, a petty reason was not how they were going to protect themselves and the ones they cared about.

"Go." Jax spit in the man's face and tossed him back down into the dirt, there had to be another way. He knew Chibs would question him so Jax explained before he even had the chance. "Not wasting a bullet on that asshole. Let him go, he'll spread the word around."

Chibs looked at him suspiciously but nodded. It all seemed just off, somehow. "Aye, let's get home."

Obsessively, Jax thought about what he'd planned and how close he had come to actually setting the entire thing in motion. He wasn't entirely sure he had made the right call and that was because of the ever-present internal battle raging on in his heart and head. He needed to find his center, the balance between what he knew was right and the incredible violence he was so prone to using simply because that was all he knew. It wasn't until he stepped into the house to fine Tara sleeping on the couch, unable to stay awake and wait for him, that he knew he'd made the right decision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just started a Juice/OC story that is in the same time frame as this one! I'm thinking a joint OC story in the future depending on how that goes! I've titled it, The Places You Have Come to Fear Most, give it a whirl if you can! Enjoy! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Mae wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid or the awkwardness she felt between them was real but she tried to ignore it. It was his first day back at TM and although she was nervous about him going, she knew he had to.

"Your Dad's going in with you."

He looked surprised. "You got him up this early? He must like you."

"I think it's more to do with you, Ope." She dusted her face with powder before turning to look at him. "I have some crap to do but I was thinking of coming around for lunch?"

"If you want, that's fine." He said, his eyes focusing on buckling his belt.

She watched as he winched trying to lift his leg to tie his boot so she hurried over and began tightening the laces for him. "About last night, Ope, just give me a few days. All this," she looked around, "I love it but it's big you know? I like to ease into stuff like that."

"Yup, no problem."

Opie was beginning to shut down, Mae knew if she pushed anymore he'd completely cut her off. She tied his boots and smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later. Have a good day and please be careful."

"Always." He smiled at her as she refused to leave the room but Piney's hard knock on the front door pulled her away.

"Love you, Ope," she ventured, unsure if he'd reply.

"You too."

It was far from just the night before that weighed on Opie. Hale's visit, which she still had yet to talk to him about, was bothering him more and more. He saw it, nothing happened but yet she still kept it quiet. That distance terrified him; he couldn't go through another loss no matter what it was.

"Thanks for coming over, Piney." Mae stepped aside and let him in the house. "I wanted to take him in but I knew he wouldn't let me. It's not like the first day of school. I really appreciate you going in with him though, I just get a little overprotective."

He waved off her comment and smiled sweetly. Mae knew Piney was just as dangerous as the rest of them but he was also a kind man, just like his son. "I'd be here no matter what."

"Are you okay?" Time had passed since the revelation but Mae never got a chance to talk to Piney about it. She knew how difficult it was to deal with, not only Donna's death, but also the news that Clay had ordered that hit on Opie. "The stuff with Tig and Clay, I know you had a hard time with it. Opie talked to you though, right?"

Piney grunted and rolled his eyes. "He did and that's the only reason I didn't gun them down my damn self." He leaned in close to her as he heard the children moving around upstairs. "Watch those two, Mae."

"Grandpa!" Kenny and Ellie practically dove down the steps and into Piney for a big hug, they loved all the time he'd been spending with them. He laughed uproariously at their excitement. "Do we have to go to school?" Ellie pouted. "Can't we spend the day at home now that Dad's feeling better?"

Mae frowned and shook her head. "You only have a half day so yes, you have to go. I have a few errands to run but I'll be there to pick you up."

"Is Dad going back to work?" Kenny asked, somewhat worried. He didn't know what really happened but the feel in the house was one of concern.

"He's going back today. What, you didn't like me and your Grandpa running things?" Mae asked with feigned attitude.

"No! We do!" He frowned, "You're not going to leave again when he's better are you?"

Mae wished she could promise him that but this time it wouldn't be her call if she left. Instead she just tried to laugh off his concern. "I like being here," she smiled. "Now go grab your lunches and meet me by the car." He did as she asked and happily led his sister out to the driveway. "I'm going to drop them off, make a few stops and hopefully I'll be back around lunch."

She forced a smile as Piney kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. It'll all be fine, sweetheart. Go on."

\---

When Opie finally arrived back at the clubhouse the room erupted into a cheerful roar. They were officially whole and the table was full again. Hugs and welcomes were exchanged excitedly as they slowly made their way into chapel.

"How was last night?" Opie asked, reveling in the feel of his chair and the taste of his cigarette as he took a long drag. "Alvarez go for it?"

"He had no choice." Jax smiled confidently as he looked at each of his brothers. "LaRoy knows the deal, we're supposed to be exchanging middle of next week, so we'll see where he lands when the time comes."

"We're glad to have you back, brother." Clay said in a more official capacity now that they were at the table. "How was the ride in?"

"Slow," he admitted, "but I'm good. I couldn't sit around anymore anyway."

They talked financials, everything was paid and they were still in the black but barely. Money was always an issue and until they had a few months of Mayan cash under their belts they'd still be hurting. "I'm not really sure what else we can do." Bobby explained, shutting his ledger. "TM is good but club opportunities out there are slim. We're taking every protection run we can, now with Alvarez the gun sales are maxed. We need to start thinking outside the box."

The room was quiet as they quickly tried to come up with something to increase their personal and club income. They all had bills, habits and some had kids and alimony payments, money was important and they were tired of hurting. "Otto's old lady, she still having troubles with that other producer poaching her girls?" Jax asked knowing she was, he'd already spoken to her and Otto.

"I don't want to get mixed in with that shit." Clay said, his hand up to stop the conversation from progressing any further. "Pussy always equals problems, especially with Luann's girls."

"Wait, why? It's legitimate, keeps up appearances that we're trying to move in the right direction." Jax said, even though he was trying to do that. It was no mystery that Clay would be less than supportive of the move from outlaw life.

"Girls," Happy grinned manically. "I could get behind that."

"We all could," Tig said with a devilish laugh.

"What would it be?" Juice asked, honestly intrigued by the idea. "Just protection, like a security service? I could hook up some online shit for her, she could be making bank with a site upgrade."

Jax smirked, they were obviously interested in the idea of being more involved with Cara Cara. "Anything she needs," he said quickly. "Luann wants a prospect there, escorts to and from for the girls, bookkeeping, keep her site running? We'll take a cut."

"I can cover her books," Bobby offered.

"You think your old ladies would be okay with that?" Clay sneered trying to emasculate Jax and dash the idea with one tiny suggestion. "Doc and the shrink letting those girls rub up on you two? I doubt that!"

He was right, specifically about Mae, but Jax didn't like that implication that he would ever be told what to do by Tara or any woman. "It's club business, old ladies are old ladies, they don't have a say."

Opie looked at Jax slightly confused, it was legitimate but far from an smooth course to take. If he felt he had to project dominance and keep appearances Opie understood that but he and Jax both knew the girls would kick their asses. Pride was always Jax's problem but lately he was so pompous and intent on butting heads with Clay he'd do just about anything.

"I don't have a problem with it." Chibs giggled, him and Tig elbowing each other excitedly. "You think Luann will go for it?"

Clay looked around, his mouth slightly agape. Was he not there? Were they really going to do this? "She won't want partners and we don't have the buy in right now."

"What if she did?" Jax asked looking directly at Clay now. "I'll bet those girls are tired of being pushed around and what guy wouldn't want his old lady looked after properly while he's inside for the club? It's the least we could do for a brother."

Heads were nodding, their sexual appetites aside it did really make sense. Of course, there were reservations, but none that seemed to bother anyone enough to bring up. Clay scoffed and called the vote, which passed almost unanimously with only one obvious holdout.

"We still have to talk to Luann," Clay snapped, furious he'd been the only one to vote against it. "And what about the buy in?"

"We have some cash," Bobby said. "Even if we didn't with the way money comes in over there, she could take our first cut and we'd probably be just about even."

Jax, even if he wanted to, couldn't hide the immense pride he was feeling. His smile was wide and bright, chest inflated with his ever-growing ego as the gavel came down hard and they all dispersed onto the lot.

\---

After Mae dropped the kids off she stopped to visit Tara at Saint Thomas. Her anxiety shot up as she sat in the office and prepared to try to talk through this with her. She hated opening up to people and the whole thing made her feel disgusting, but it was terrible mess she'd gotten herself into and Mae needed the help.

"Surprised to see you here," Tara smiled. "Want some coffee or anything?"

"No, thank you. I really need to talk to you and Tara, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Jax."

Instantly, she was worried. "Mae, what's wrong?"

Mae looked at her hands, folded in her lap, and shook her head. "I screwed up, I was stupid and I put myself in a bit of a bind."

"What?" The first thought Tara had was legal, she'd ratted either intentionally or accidently, and Mae was now going to get her mixed up in it.

"I missed my period and I thought it was just stress, because of, you know, everything in my life. " Her chuckle was low and nervous, her knuckles cracking in the silence. Mae didn't even want to say it. "In the interest of being responsible, something I should have been before, I took a test and it was positive."

Tara smiled, excited for Mae and Opie. "That's wonderful. I know it can be scary but Opie loves children, he always has and he loves you, he'll be thrilled."

"No, he won't. I've had babies on the brain," she said slowly. "And I thought it was just because of Abel and Kenny and Ellie but think I kind of knew I was, like I felt it subconsciously or something. When I held Abel I was excited by the idea of having a child with Opie and building a life together then, I thought about it and it hit me." Her voice cracked, "Tara, there wasn't much lag between him and Dave. I'm thinking this baby might not be Opie's."

Tara's jaw dropped, "Oh." There was no hiding the shock from that little secret. Tara shook off the surprise and tried desperately to turn her professional side back on but she was struggling.

"I mean, technically, I could have already been pregnant when Ope and I got back together and that's only been a few weeks, half of which he's been laid up for." Now her feet tapped the floor, all the nervous energy she'd built up getting its release anyway it could.

"Well, I really can't say but let's not lose our cool just yet." Tara smiled supportively, feeling her pain, and tried to be as optimistic as possible. "There is always a chance it could be Opie's."

Mae nodded. "I'm just really scared and trying not to get my hopes up."

"I can't get an idea until you have an ultrasound, I'll need dates too, the last time you were with Dave and the first time with Ope but even then, a blood test is the only way to be sure."

"Yeah, I know. When can you do it?"

"We're keeping this between us, right?" Mae nodded, obviously it was a huge secret. "Blood test we can do around eight weeks but I'd need a sample from at least one of them. Earliest ultrasound without getting caught, probably not for a couple days. I'm sorry I know you don't want to wait."

"No, that's fine. It'll give me more time with Ope. I doubt he'll be into his girlfriend being knocked up by his mortal enemy, you know?" Mae's eyes filled with tears. "We just got stuff right, he asked me to move in, it's like I'm cursed. The damn universe is out to get me."

Tara frowned, no doubt it would be difficult but she wasn't as sure that Opie would just up and leave but she didn't dare say that to her. "You really think it's Dave's?"

Mae nodded, "Yeah, I can't even think it's not just in case. It just feels like the timing is too close, even though I know it's possible, it's still unlikely."

"You have options, Mae." Tara said gently, termination was a very sensitive subject. "If it doesn't turn out the way we hope, you don't have to keep it."

"No," she shook her head. "My birth mom almost didn't have me, she changed her mind right before the procedure and just gave me up after I was born." She shrugged, "I don't know why but that just… I have to have this baby."

Tara normally would have left it at that if Mae just a patient but she was much more than that. "I think you should tell Opie, even before the ultrasound and blood test. You two can talk things out."

"No." Mae snapped. "No way. I already feel like a whore I don't need him thinking I'm one or calling me one just yet."

"You  _are not_ a whore." Tara said staunchly. "You were in a relationship with Hale and we both know you and Ope were far from over even if you weren't together."

"What if I didn't test?" Almost afraid to ask Mae couldn't even look at Tara, it was wrong but it seemed so much easier. "What if I just decide it's Opie's, he's a wonderful father to Kenny and Ellie."

"I can't tell you what to do but for medical purposes you should. God forbid the baby ever got sick, needed blood or marrow, and Hale ended up being the biological father, that's not something I think anyone could get over."

Everything Tara was saying was true, Mae already knew that but she couldn't help but ask. "Yeah, wishful thinking I guess."

"Give Opie a chance. Talk to him. This isn't all on you."

"Yeah it is." She said, dabbing the corners of her eyes with a tissue. "I have to go meet him for lunch. You promise me that this stays between us?"

"I promise," Tara walked Mae to the door and gave her a tight hug. "Old ladies have to stick together." She said with a playful grin. "I'll give you a call about the ultrasound." She opened the door and Mae nodded before she slipped out into the hall with a lot more on her mind than when she arrived there.


	19. Chapter 19

"Brother," Opie called out after Jax. "Can I get a minute?"

Stopping to allow him time to catch up Jax already knew what Opie was going say. They walked off toward TM and huddled in the last bay, fiddling under the hood of a car as they spoke.

"Cara Cara?" Jax straightened his cap, looking up from the engine at Opie with a slight smirk. "You worried about Miss Mae?"

Ope gave him a hard look, it was far from funny. "It's not that, you didn't say shit to me and pulled that vote out of your ass. I backed your play because that's what we do but where did this come from?"

If things weren't so awkward with her he'd be more open to that discussion, but now it seemed daunting. It was more than just having to tell Mae about the partnership that had Opie so irritated. He made peace with Clay and Tig and stayed close to SAMCRO for Jax, and now he was suddenly back in the dark.

"If we're ever going to move away from guns we have to build up our money stream. No one will support our vote if we're hurting for cash. Think about your family, Ope. Mae still didn't hear from the school, what if they dump her and she can't find something close by? You want her moving to LA or some shit because she needs the money?"

Jax didn't even realize how manipulative he was being. In his mind the decision to push Cara Cara was solely for the good of the club but everyone around him could see Clay's distain for the idea certainly made it much more appealing to the young prince.

"Don't." Opie scowled, he was already having second thoughts. "Don't say that shit to me."

"It's legitimate," Jax argued. "You guys are heading that way, right? Playing happy families, she's a good step mom to your kids, it's a smart move all around. Tara and Mae will get used to it," he added Tara quickly to bridge the gap between them. "Old ladies will see we're loyal, porn stars can go scratch on someone else."

Rubbing his hands over his face he nodded, he would be loyal, Opie would never make that mistake again. "And this guy hassling Luann?"

"Some douchebag producer," Jax didn't seem concerned. "Nothing we can't handle."

To Opie, at the moment, it sounded as if Jax might be right. His jaw clicked as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Slowly his head began to nod until he was confident in his decision. "All right. Want me to go talk to Luann with you?" Now they'd actually started paying real attention to the work at hand, if only barely.

"Nah," he grabbed a wrench. "I'll go later." He wouldn't at all, he'd already gone. One white lie wasn't that bad. "Looks like your girl came around."

Taking a peek without her noticing Opie smiled to see her there. "That shit you said earlier, what do you think? Happy families and all, I mean."

"Doesn't matter what I think, Ope." There was genuine sincerity coming from Jax. "What do you think?"

"Kids like her, she's really great with them." He said, trying to decide if he wanted to admit it all now. "I do too. She makes it all make sense."

Jax couldn't help but smile at that, he knew what Opie meant. They were outlaw bikers, dangerous and violent but they had hearts even if they only showed them to a special few. "And she's cool with the club, you told her everything and she didn't spin out?"

"I showed up at her door covered in blood and she didn't question it, she knows Weston and Zobelle were us too. She doesn't like it, wants us to move into cleaner shit but she's cool with it."

"Then go, you pussy." He joked, lightening the mood. "Talk to her. Lock that shit up and it'll send Hale packing for good."

\-----

Mae had taken the long way before picking up lunch and heading off toward the club, she had a growing pit in her stomach. The lot was packed when she pulled in and everyone seemed like they were much more chipper than usual. She smiled politely as she made her way up to see Juice and Chibs goofing around outside the boxing ring while Half-Sack bounced around inside.

"Hey guys, Ope's here, right?" Resting the food on the table she climbed up and settled down on the top.

Looking over toward the garage Chibs whistled, he pointed at Mae when Opie finally turned his attention from the engine he was buried in with Jax. She could see him smile as soon as he saw her, such a small gesture filled her with so much excitement that she couldn't help but giggle. Maybe some time with the guys helped ease whatever he was feeling earlier that morning.

Her feet shuffled on the bench as she watched him slowly make his way over. Mae knew he'd want her to wait and not move meet him, the injury to his pride was worse than his leg sometimes. When he reached her, reserved but warmer than before, he kissed her cheek.

"I got you your favorite." Gesturing to the bag beside her on the tabletop Mae smiled brightly. "Medium rare burger, extra cheese, pickles and ketchup. A peace offering."

She was trying, Ope could see that and he wouldn't give her any less in return. "Thanks, that's really sweet." They were still awkward but feeling each other out. "Want to hang out for a while?" He gestured to the club. "Then we can go home, well, back to my place, if you want."

"I have to get the kids soon," she glanced at her watch. "But I'll hang for a little." Why did she want to tell him so badly? Mae wanted the baby to be his more than anything, she wanted to share that joy with Opie. "Then, yes, we can go back to your place."

"Why don't we get the kids together?" He suggested, taking her hand and helping her off the top of the table. "I told Clay I wasn't gonna be here all day anyway."

Mae agreed and they ate at a table in the main room of the clubhouse. Other members and a few TM employees all joked together; it was a good day for most everyone. All the smiles and laughter made Mae's news even harder on her, she didn't want to lose Opie or this insane MC family, it was the only one she ever had.

"I resigned," she whispered over to him through the ambient noise.

Taking his time to chew slowly and think over his reaction Opie forced himself not to make some snippy remark. "Even after Jacob Hale put in a good word?"

"You knew?" It seemed utterly impossible despite the size of the town and the gossip that flowed freely through the streets.

Shrugging his shoulders, he tried not to make a big deal about it all. "I heard you freak out on him. I wasn't sure if you were going to tell me," he said accusingly. Dipping a fry in some ketchup, he kept his eyes down in hopes of not betraying himself and his feelings.

How could she have been so stupid? He was home at the time and she was sure she'd probably been pretty loud. "Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to freak out, you needed to heal." Tilting his chin she smiled. "I dropped off the letter right after he told me, I didn't want to owe him anything or have it be some pity gig. I don't need the Hale's help,  _we_  don't need it."

It was prideful and stupid but Opie loved her for it. "You tell me next time. I don't need you keeping shit because you think I'll freak out, okay?"

Like a child being scolded she looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry, Ope."

"No more secrets, Maelynn." He whispered into her ear, his breath on her skin gave her goose bumps and made her heart swell. "I mean it, no more. You want to know everything, so do I."

"I promise you." She meant it but Mae just couldn't tell him about the baby, at least not there. "We should head back soon, I'm feeling pretty rundown."

Opie was thinking the exact opposite, he wanted to tell her about Cara Cara at the clubhouse in hopes she wouldn't bite his head off in public. "Yeah, in few minutes we'll go." Wiping his face he gathered up the trash and called Half-Sack over to take it away. The prospect did so dutifully and dropped off two beers at the table at the same time.

"No thanks, Kip, it's little too early in the day for me."

It was legitimate and not unusual, Sack took the bottle back and no one thought twice about it. Mae knew Opie had something to say, she could see it in the way his lip twitched and his eyes darted around, he was so transparent with her it was almost comical.

"What?" She asked in a soft voice. "What's going on?" How did she turn Opie Winston into such a mess? Mae would never understand how he could be so different with her but she loved it.

"That thing I'm working on," he said with a certain look telling her he meant club business. "It's going to involve something you might not like." Mae honestly couldn't imagine what it could be. She looked at him, doe-eyed and expectant, and that made telling her even harder for him. "We'll be partnering with Luann, trying to buy into Cara Cara."

Mae wanted to explode. Her hands shook and her mouth was suddenly dry as she thought of how much Lyla would be around and how often they'd see each other. Just picturing her made Mae's stomach churn while bile burned at her throat, it could have been the pregnancy but she was sure it wasn't. Taking slow, deep breaths, she nodded and tried to smile. There was no way she could get mad. She had to trust him and Mae knew it was probably a club vote. Most important of all she was pregnant and there was a good chance it was another man's baby. She had to accept it.

"Okay." She forced the word out through gritted teeth.

"I know it's shitty, baby." He spoke soothingly.

"It's safe and legal, I understand," her calm expression was gone and her voice suddenly dropped. "If you so much as say a word to her about anything other than work, and I don't want to play semantics considering her job is to be a whore, I will cut your heart out. Okay?"

Such a violent threat, spoken so unwaveringly, should have at least worried him but Opie laughed and nodded. He loved when she stood up to him, her strength and confidence was one of the many things that he loved about her. Weak women were boring; he needed someone to kick his ass now and again.

"I swear. It'll be mostly hands off anyway." He smirked at the pun but she didn't appreciate it. "Can we go now?" He looked around before admitting, "My fucking leg is throbbing."

"Of course," she kissed his cheek. "I have some pills at home for you." Checking the time Mae cursed loudly. "Shit, we'll be late, we have to hurry."

Still moving slow and knowing he'd get caught up talking more on the way out considering the mood they were all in Opie sent Mae ahead and promised he'd meet her at his place soon. Hurrying out with barely a word, she sped off to the school and gave herself a private little pep talk. She had to tell him the truth and she had to do it as soon as she could get him alone.

"Are you staying?" Ellie asked as she jumped in the backseat of Mae's car. "I need help with my language arts homework."

Glancing back in the rearview Mae simply nodded, unable to speak without crying. Loving Ope was one thing, but how could she care so much about two kids she didn't give birth to? It was terrifying to know she'd feel exponentially stronger for her own baby, no matter who the father was.

"What's wrong?" Kenny spoke up now, he was so in tune with those around him he knew she was upset right away. "Are you sad?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, her voice weak. "I'm just exhausted."

"Does that mean we're ordering pizza?" Ellie's questions sent them both into an excited frenzy, it instantly made Mae's mood lift.

"You have to ask your Dad but you guys know pizza is my favorite."

\-----

They got back to Opie's and she set the kids up at the table with a snack and their homework before taking the steps two at a time to the bedroom. Mae looked in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. It happened often but it still really threw her for a loop. Suddenly she was the member of a family, caring for a man and his children and she loved it. This life, outlaw and family, was nothing she ever expected and Mae was desperate to keep it but she couldn't lie, it was physically impossible considering the life growing inside of her.

Pulling her bag from under the bed she began to pack up her things. She was telling Opie and if he lost his mind, as she expected he would, the last thing she wanted to do was have to pack while he stewed and went on some angry rant. Mae just wanted to go and be sure she had everything, but that wouldn't happen quickly in the midst of some big fight.

\-----

The last person Salazar expected to see at his from door was Dante, the man Jax had saved from the Mayans. Hector looked at him, untrusting and angry, before stepping out onto the rickety porch. With his arms crossed over his chest, he looked at Dante expectantly.

"I got something." He said excitedly. "A way to get us off the black list."

"Why should I believe you?" The offer was more than intriguing but Hector wouldn't rise to it and show his eagerness.

"Because this shit comes from Jax Teller."

That piqued Salazar's interest instantly. He grinned and stepped back into the house and welcomed Dante to follow him. "What'd he task you with?"

"Didn't say, he was going to but one of the others was there, he just gave me a name before he left me under the overpass. I think we should go ahead, do it, and get back in game. "

They sat at the table to discuss the, to them, amazing opportunity. Working for the Sons wasn't originally what they would have wanted but on the outs with everyone else they couldn't focus on revenge yet.

"Who?"

"David Hale, cop in Charming."

The willingness he felt just moments before washed away with the mention of a Hale. He was a deputy, his father a judge and his brother had connections throughout San Joaquin county, it was dangerous and a bold move on Jax's part.

"Why?"

Dante laughed and leaned back in his chair with a cigarette. "Was asking around, he's hassling one of their women."

"I'll do it," Hector said, already feeling paranoid but his desperation was stronger. "But we don't kill Hale, we take em' to Teller, see what he wants us to do."


	20. Chapter 20

If Mae wasn't cooking there was no way Opie was going to. He didn't need to be persuaded to order some pizza, plain for Mae and the kids and one with every conceivable topping for himself. Kenny and Ellie inhaled their dinner and ran off quickly to play in the yard before it got dark. Mae ate slowly, she wasn't hungry, just sick over what she was going to do but she wanted to enjoy the pleasant, peaceful time she had with him.

Opie got up to crush the now empty boxes and Mae finished the piece she had left. "So," she swallowed the last small bite of pizza. "I was thinking about what you asked but there's something I want to talk about before we make any decisions."

"Sure," he was so casual about it. Sipping on his beer he reached back to grab his smokes from the counter before sitting back down at the table. "What's up?"

There were things she didn't even realize that would have to change, if they stayed together. The smoking, eventually the rides on his Harley, the little things felt much bigger now. "Don't light that, let's go upstairs."

The kids had a clear view through the patio doors, Mae didn't want them to see a fight and she needed privacy for this conversation. Taking his hand she tugged him toward the steps and Opie grinned wickedly. He had a very different idea of what would be going down in the bedroom than she had planned.

"It's been a while." He said eagerly as she shut the door behind them. His injury made sex almost impossible but he was more than ready to try.

"What?" Mae was truly lost, she had no idea what he could have meant, at least until he pulled his shirt off. "Oh, no baby." She blushed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, that's not what I came up here for."

"Shit," he pouted and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm feeling good, we can."

"No, we have to talk."

No man ever liked hearing those words. His demeanor changed in a flash and Mae could feel he was already tense. It was too late to turn back but she wanted to, she wished she never said a word to him about it. Clamping her hand over her mouth she suppressed the urge to vomit out of fear.

"What is it?" He asked, the suspense was pointless and he hated it. They'd had too much upheaval and too many battles to keep him waiting for another moment.

"You know I love you more than anything, Ope and I love those kids. This family, you guys brought me in, we helped each other and I would do anything for the three of you." Mae's fingers picked at the hem of her shirt as she tried to choose the right words.

Opie smiled, it was tight and angry, he already thought he knew she was leaving him again. "You want out don't you?"

"No," she was already using a softer, pleading tone with him. "I don't."

"Then what is it? Just tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant." His face lit up, overjoyed by her words but Mae shot him down and quickly destroyed his excitement. "But there's a chance it might be Dave's."

At first, he laughed, dark and frightening, and a sick kind of smile spread across his face. Of course it might be Hale's, their last few weeks had been an unbelievable string of bad luck. Mae wasn't sure what he could have been thinking but she knew it wasn't good. Right then she would have preferred he called her a slut or a whore and just been done with it because this strange behavior was scaring her.

"Ope, I'm sorry. I didn't cheat, you know I left him  _for you_  so I really can't be sure yet."

As he continued to smile calmly, his eyes focused on anything but her face, Mae would have killed to know what he was thinking. Truth was, he didn't know what he was thinking. A baby with Mae would have been wonderful, her having a baby with Hale made him psychotic. Once the ridiculousness of it all faded, the rage took over.

"Harry?"

Mae took a step closer to him but froze as he shot to his feet and with an earthshaking roar, shattered the vanity mirror with his fist. She screamed, shirking back, absolutely petrified by the outburst and reached for her bag. Mae knew it was time for her to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, suddenly eerily calm again, the blood from his hand dripping and staining the cream-colored carpets. "You gonna go play house with him?" Although he seemed composed, Mae could hear the hurt and fear in his voice. He was lashing out, pushing her away but knowing that didn't make it any easier for her. "You're leaving us to make your own family with him?"

A sorrowful wail escaped her; the words physically hurt to hear. Mae didn't answer, she tossed the bag over her shoulder and hurried to the door. Opie couldn't let her leave, he didn't want her to. He just needed to work through the insanity that grew stronger with every breath. Slapping his palm against the door he kept it shut and looked at her as she sobbed. He was hurting but Mae didn't read it like that, the rage he felt toward Hale was all she could see. She was sure that hate changed everything they had between them.

Mae knew he'd never hurt her but she had never seen him in such a frenzy and she was horrified by it. "Please just let me go, Ope."

Jesus Christ. What was he doing? The fear in her voice cut through the madness in his head and allowed him to see how his actions, meant solely for Hale, affected her. The pain in her eyes and voice, the terror he could see she felt by being in his presence; it all sent him violently back to reality.

"Shit," he turned away from her to take a breath.

"I don't want him, I never really did." She sputtered between sobs. "He was a replacement because I wanted you, Ope, I still want you, and I want our family, it's all I've ever wanted. I'm scared and alone and I'm sorry for everything."

"Goddamn it, Mae," he gathered her in his arms and held her tight. "Don't apologize. You don't have to be scared and you are never alone."

Opie was working so hard to keep everything in perspective, Mae could feel his confliction but she understood. If he didn't have any internal turmoil there'd be an even deeper issue that needed to be sussed out. She wailed into his chest, the secret was barely a day old but it had taken an enormous toll on her. Clutching at him she felt her legs weakening as she cried, the only comfort was that he was still there with her.

"You have to calm down," he tried to soothe her as she wept but to no avail. She was simply inconsolable. "Mae," she began to hyperventilate as he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. "I'm sorry I scared you." Opie whispered softly. "I love you, nothing can change that." That was the only thing he could say and know that he meant it wholeheartedly.

Mae blinked up at him through her tears, astonished. "Really?"

"I hate him and I hate that you were ever with him but I guess that's kind of my fault." He was didn't know what he was doing but she finally stopped the hysterics and that was worth it. Mae had been so upset Opie was actually worried, he'd never seen someone in such a state before.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know." Gingerly he got up from the bed and covered her with the top sheet. "I want us but I gotta deal with this shit." She put her hand over her stomach, already feeling protective of the baby and Opie realized what he'd said wrong. "I didn't mean the baby is shit, Mae. I just…" He shook his head. "Give me a few hours, please don't go anywhere."

It was strange to think of in that moment but Mae shook her head and scoffed at the whole idea, they were this patched together family. Here he was leaving her in his house, alone with his children, like they'd been doing this forever, like it was no big deal and she loved it.

"Yeah, sure." He was pulling his shirt back on, Mae really didn't want him to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked, fearful he'd be running off to Lyla or some crow eater. "Please just tell me that much, Ope."

"Cabin," he said quietly not even realizing her suspicion. Snatching a towel from the bathroom he wrapped it around his bleeding knuckles. "I gotta talk to my old man." He could see that just the idea embarrassed her but he needed someone to talk to and Piney was the only one he trusted enough right now.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" Mae instantly regretted the question. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

"No, you're not. I don't think that and my old man won't either." Poor girl, she had no idea how practically virginal she was compared to the rest of them. "Trust me, you don't have to worry about that." Even the bit of levity in his voice did nothing to pull her from her current state.

"I'm going to call Tara while you're gone. She said we had to wait so it could be off the books but you know now, so I'm going as soon as I can." Opie hated that Tara knew and Mae could see that on his face. "I'm sorry, she's all I have besides you, I had to go to her."

"Okay." Tara knowing their business was the least of his worries right now.

Hovering by the door Opie wasn't sure how to say goodbye, everything felt so strange now. He looked at her tiny frame on the bed, her cheeks were blotchy and stained with tear-streaked makeup, and couldn't stop himself from going over to kiss her. He left her with that and nothing else.

As she heard his bike rumble in the drive and tear down the street Mae broke down again and buried her face in the pillows. He actually reacted better than she imagined but still her heart ached in her chest and self-loathing surged through her. The sooner she had an answer the better that was all she could think of. Mae texted Tara quickly, an actual conversation was impossible until she composed herself.

\-----

When Opie knocked on the cabin door, the ride barely helping clear his head at all, Piney and his shotgun greeted him. The old man was sober, so that was a good start; he quickly put the gun down and let his son in the door. He eyed him for a moment before taking to his old leather recliner and dropping into it with a grunt.

"What are you doing here?"

Opie didn't realize how hard this would be to admit. He took the couch, sitting diagonal from Piney, and lit a cigarette. "Pop, I need help."

Sitting up, a shot of energy hitting him, Piney looked ravenous for retaliation already. "What happened? Was it Clay?"

"No," Opie rolled his eyes, annoyed and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I need advice about Mae."

The old man's face twisted in confusion, unsure of what kind of guidance he could really provide considering his marriage ended in a bitter divorce but he'd try his best. "Go on then, son."

"She's pregnant."

Piney reacted the exact way Opie had, he was thrilled to be a grandfather again. How such violent, dangerous criminals like the Sons of Anarchy all loved babies so much no one would ever know. "Congratulations!" He shouted gruffly and reached for the tequila for a celebratory shot or two.

"It might not be mine." The words were pained and both of their faces fell. "She was dating Hale, left him and we got right back together so there's a chance either way."

To see his son so upset, needing guidance so desperately, hurt Piney but it also made him angry. He grunted and took a shot before even responding to him. "She tell you this herself?"

"Yeah." He nodded and showed Piney his fist. "Think I scared her, she was really upset. Says she doesn't want him but Pop, I don't know what to do."

Groaning, he nodded, it seemed more than likely that his reaction would do more than just scare her. Piney rolled his unlit cigarette between his fingers longingly. "You love her?"

"Yeah." The answer was simple. Opie didn't need to go into some sappy tangent about how he felt for Mae. "Yeah, I love her."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, annoyed now that he'd been bothered when Opie knew what to do, he just wanted someone to tell him he wasn't a fool. "Be a goddamn man. She's your woman and that's your baby now."

"But if it's not?"

"It is." Piney growled. "No one has to know any different."

It was an issue of pride and the only way to keep his intact was to be sure no one ever knew if that baby actually wasn't biologically his. Opie was sure it would take time but he could love the kid, it was Mae's and that was really what mattered. The fact that Piney was telling him to do exactly what he already thought of made Opie's head start to clear.

"I'll know I'm raising another man's kid."

Frustrated Piney pulled himself to stand and headed to the far side of the room, walking the length of the mantelpiece. He stopped and smiled at the old, faded photo of him and Opie fishing, it had to be almost thirty years ago.

"What is she doing right now?"

"At my place, she stayed with the kids."

Piney looked at Opie with an annoyed kind of stare. "She's raising another woman's kids. Stop being scared, I didn't raise a pussy. Go back there, be a man and you tell her how it is."

With a welcomed sense of relief, Opie chuckled and sighed. Piney's way was crass and sometimes cruel but right then it made him smile. "Thanks Pop," they met by the door and hugged tight.

"I love you, son. Now go do the right thing and make me proud."

Opie had spent more time driving to and from than he did at the cabin with Piney. He walked back in the house to see Mae and the kids asleep on the couch, their empty bowls of ice cream on the coffee table and a movie playing. Smiling at the sight, he slipped off his cut and moved quickly to carry them one by one to bed.

Once he had the kids tucked in and was sure they were asleep, Opie carefully carried Mae to his bedroom and tried desperately not to wake her. He knew what he was going to do but he needed to think, decompress and sleep before they talked. Mae had scribbled on a piece of paper and left it on his nightstand, she had an appointment with Tara in the morning, the thought made him sick but he knew they had to find out. He put her down on the bed and undressed before slipping under the covers with her. Instinctively in her sleep, Mae cuddled close to him, her face still red and puffy from all the crying. Opie kissed her and nuzzled his nose in her neck before settling and falling asleep beside her.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Dante and Hector met in Charming at Hanna's diner, neither of them realized how stupid that was but that was why they were in the position they were. It was early for them but they'd met up after a long night of work gathering what they could on Hale. The two of them waited until after ordering and getting their coffee before even bringing up why they were actually there together. Luisa hurried in, late, and joined them.

"What did you get?" Hector asked he stirred his coffee slowly, the spoon clanking against the mug irritated those around them. "Anything we can use?"

The vast network of petty, drug addicted street criminals he knew had nothing to give him on David Hale, in that sense he'd come up empty handed. "Well," but some stalking turned up way more than he could have hoped. "He doesn't do much, works a lot, had dinner with Jacob Hale last night."

"We can't use that." Hector snapped. Even though Dante had gone to him with the job immediately, Hector took over everything. "How are we going to get him?"

"I thought we could just like, break in his house at night, knock him out and go."

Frustrated by the simple plan that could easily go very wrong, considering David was a trained officer with a firearm, Hector was starting regret getting involved. "All this because he's bothering some bitch? What exactly did Teller say?"

"He asked Alvarez for me, the rest of them left but the one with the accent waited around. He asked if I wanted forgiveness and if I knew David Hale. He tried to get the other one to leave but he wouldn't so he just left me there."

Hector smiled at the recount, they could possibly work with that. "He doesn't want his club to know, that's why he didn't tell you what to do, he couldn't." So many ideas flew through his brain, none of them were award winning but he didn't think about that.

They all hushed as the waitress came around with their breakfast, Luisa was the first to speak once the older woman had left. "He could go back on it," she said quietly. "We need to bring Hale to him and if he tries to pussy out, threaten to tell his club."

Hector smiled at her, she could be devious and he loved it. "Stay on Hale," he said as he shoved some eggs into his mouth. "We wait for an opening to get in there without a chance he'll blow our heads off."

"That could take forever." Dante never wanted to work for what he wanted and that would probably be the thing that one day ended his criminal career.

"Then we wait, something'll happen." Hector said firmly. "We can't fuck this one up."

\---

As Mae began to stir, Opie lifted his head and kissing her cheek from behind he whispered softly. "Hey, good morning." It wasn't until she rolled over to face him he could see she was still upset even after the long night's sleep. "You okay?" Mae simply shook her head. "I want this to work, if you do."

She looked at him, shocked, and nodded. She was sure Piney would have told him to run, most men were too proud to deal with something like this but these particular men were worse than average. However, clearly she was wrong and she'd never been happier to have been.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

He thought this conversation over in his head, every word and every move and this was when he planned to touch her stomach, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not yet at least. "But, whatever happens, this baby is  _ours_." It was so far from something he could have seen himself doing; he'd never believe it if someone had told him this was his future.

"But what if it isn't?" Vocalizing their worst fear was something Mae had to do, even if she risked crushing their bonding moment. "I do have to find out, for medical purposes." If anything, saying those words brought them closer, they were keeping a life-altering secret for each other and the baby.

"Yeah, I know." They were lying together, face to face, and Opie took her hand from his waist and held it between them. "What I mean is the only people who know that truth are me, you and Tara. If it's not mine, we don't tell anyone, Maelynn, not even  _him_."

It was cruel to never tell David if he was the father but Mae didn't care. She'd gone through enough turmoil, worked through enough pain and trauma that the selfish decision to keep that secret didn't bother her in the slightest. "So? What are you saying, Ope? I need to hear it, please."

"I'm saying I want you and our family." Tucking her hair behind her ear Opie kissed her softly.

"Are you sure? I want you to be happy and love this child. How are you going to do that?"

"You love Kenny and Ellie, right?"

"I do, I really, really do."

"That's how, I guess. I don't really know exactly, but I will. They aren't biologically yours but you love them anyway."

"It's a little different, Ope. This is a huge secret and it's not going to be easy." She sniffled through every word while Opie tried to convince her and himself that he could handle this. All he could do for now was hope that baby was his and if not, he'd deal with that when the time came.

"Nothing is easy," he sighed and pulled her tight against him. "Especially trying to wash my blood out of the sheets and carpet."

"I can get it out," she laughed, grateful for the little joke. "Don't worry."

Mae was right, it would be hard but he'd do it for her. The baby she was carrying was his, he had to repeat that, let it sink in. He was going to have another kid. The child would grow up knowing nothing else but him as a father and he or she would love him unconditionally and just as much as Kenny and Ellie did. Opie owed that baby nothing less and he was damn sure going to give it that in return and probably even more.

They cuddled close, kissing and holding each other trying to reaffirm everything and solidify their new life together. "You want me to go with you?" The idea was daunting, he didn't want to face Tara and he wasn't sure how he'd react to either kind of news. He could see she wanted the support though, lucky for him Mae knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, I got it. I'll talk to Tara too, about not telling anyone, especially Jax. If we're going to keep this secret then we really can't tell anyone, Ope. She only knows because she's a doctor and I wish now I had gone to someone far, far away from Charming."

Opie shook his head. "No, she's good. I'm glad you went to her, she fucking saved Abel. I trust her."

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't have to tell you, if you'd rather just pretend."

"No pretending," he said for himself more than Mae. "The kid's mine either way. I do want to know though, okay?"

Actually telling him worried her. Everything he said was wonderful and beautiful and she loved it but it was all based on the possibility of the baby really being his. If it ended up not, everything could change. She soaked up all the love and affection she could before crawling out of bed to shower and try to make herself look presentable.

"I have a crying hangover," she moaned from the bathroom. "I guess it's better than a real one or morning sickness, right?"

"Right," he rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. Opie wasn't ready to get up, he just wanted to sleep the day away. "I'll take the kids in today, you gotta go."

"Will you be here or are you going to the lot?"

"Nah, I'll be here." He threw the comforter off and slowly got out of bed. "Just come right home, okay?"

"I'll be right back after, I promise."

Things were far from perfect and no matter the paternity of the baby, there was work they had to do but they wanted to do it. It would be harder if Hale was the father but they'd move on with their lives together. Nothing would tear them apart again, they both silently promised that to themselves and each other.

\----

Mae met Tara in her office bright and early just as they had planned. She gave her the quick and painless recap of the night before and explained why she'd decided to tell Opie. The whole story sounded exactly like what he would have done and Tara was thrilled that he'd taken the time to speak to his father. Piney was truly the most level headed of the bunch, wise in his old age. Opie and Mae were lucky to have him in their lives all of them were really.

"I am so happy it worked out. I told you he wasn't that bad," she winked and checking that she had the paper with the dates she needed, Tara nodded to the door.

Grabbing her wrist as she passed Mae shook her head. "One last thing, no matter what happens, who it ends up being, Opie is the father. We decided no one will know but you me and Ope. You have to swear, Tara, you have to swear you won't tell Jax, please."

The weight of the promise wasn't lost for a second, Tara understood, and as long as the information posed no threat to her family she had to reason to tell anyone. "Of course, it won't even be documented, if it's different."

She was shaking as Tara led her down to the ultrasound room and helped her up on the table. Mae lifted her shirt and hissed as the cold jelly was squirted on her stomach. With her eyes screwed shut Mae folded her hands as if in prayer and waited for Tara to talk.

"Do you want to see?" She asked in a whisper as not to startle Mae. "Doesn't look like a baby yet, but there it is." Pointing to a small dark circle on the screen Tara smiled as Mae peeked and her eyes filled with tears. "Looks like you're just about four weeks pregnant."

"Jesus, that means it's Dave's right?" Mae was in a panic, her heart raced in her chest as she sat up quickly, feeling the urge to vomit.

"No," Tara pressed her back down. "Mae, calm down, just breathe. Remember what I said, the first two weeks you aren't actually pregnant, it's the way the cycle is counted. My professional opinion is that Opie is the father."

"What?" Mae beamed and her uncontrollable giggle filled the room. She had never happier in her life and she was sure she never would be again, until she actually gave birth of course. "Really? You're sure?"

"You should still get the blood test, I'm not foolproof but I wouldn't say it if I wasn't pretty sure."

"Oh my God," Mae moaned, her hand flew to her forehead as she grew dizzy. "Thank you." She laid back, afraid she might actually pass out. "Jesus Christ, Tara, I'm having Opie's baby!"

Tara bent over and hugged her, tears burning her eyes as she did. It seemed silly to get to emotional over the news but it was such a joyous moment that she couldn't help but get wrapped up in the excitement. "I am so happy for you guys. I bet you can't wait to tell him."

"I can't. I told him not to come just in case, but now I'm happy he didn't so I can tell him myself."

Wiping off her stomach as Tara printed a few little pictures for her Mae was in heaven, she was sure Dave would have been the father but he wasn't and she was even more relieved than she imagined she would be. Sitting up she held the photos in her hand tightly. "It just looks like, nothing."

"It'll look like something soon," she assured her. "I know a great OB if you don't have one in the area. He delivers here too, so you'll be close." Tara was already jotting down the information. "Call his office, make an appointment and he can set you up with prenatal vitamins and everything."

"Tara, I can't thank you enough for doing this. I'm so grateful to have you, especially considering the lives we're living."

"Yeah, it's difficult and we didn't exactly choose it or at least want to choose it. Love the man, learn to love the club, wise words of Gemma Teller-Morrow. I hate to admit it but she's right."

Mae laughed at that and hopped down to her feet. "I guess I'll see you sooner or later then?"

"I'm sure you will, sooner most likely."

The girls walked to the main door and hugged goodbye. Mae almost ran to her car she was just about ready to explode. Contemplating just calling him Mae was able to talk herself down and go home to tell him in person. She drove quickly, but carefully, and sprinted from the car right into the house.

"Ope?" She called out but got nothing in return. Walking further in she listened for the shower or some music but again, nothing. "Opie?" Shouting louder now she got his attention from the garage, he barreled back into the house as soon as he heard her.

He was wiping his oil stained hands on an old rag, just looking and waiting for an answer. Every second felt like an eternity. "Hi Daddy," Mae said sweetly as she pulled out the ultrasound pictures and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Really?" He wasn't sure what it meant considering what they decided earlier but her smile lead him to believe the news was good.

Handing him the print outs she nodded. In shock, he looked from the pictures to her, unsure if he could believe it. "That's your baby, Ope. It's really yours, in every way."

Gathering her up in his arms, he bent her back and kissed her urgently, the photos falling to the ground as he held her. Finally, they got some good news, and he couldn't have been happier. There was a small nagging in the back of his mind, as if to say that maybe he should be careful, this was too good to be true, but Opie ignored it.

"I love you," he mumbled into mouth as he paused for a breath. "It's really mine?"

"Yeah, Tara said we should still have the blood test just in case but she's pretty sure."

Lifting her up into a fireman's hold he joyfully laughed and headed right for the bedroom. "Mae, you're gonna get fat, it's gonna be great." She slapped at him but couldn't stop smiling despite his mean jokes. He carefully put her down on the bed and crawled over her, inching up her shirt he lovingly kissed her stomach and felt a sense of peace come over him. This was the way he wanted it to be, the way it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from everyone! What do you guys think? Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Mae's phone had gone off quite a few times but it was easy to ignore. The school would call Opie, god forbid something happened and other than Kenny and Ellie the only person she cared about was in bed beside her. It wasn't until his went off that they reluctantly began to untangle themselves from the sheets and each other. When it came to the club there was always a chance of an emergency, he really had no choice but to answer.

"Didn't think I could have so much fun in in here without having sex," he smiled and rolled out of bed. "But that's next."

"Better be, you owe me big time." She giggled as he snatched up his phone and stepped into the bathroom. "All those blow jobs really put you in debt, Winston." She called out to him as he answered the call; Opie shot her a wicked grin while starting his conversation with Jax.

Mae checked her cell and groaned loudly as she saw who had been texting her, David Hale. For a few days after their fight about her job he'd disappeared from her life, but he didn't stay gone for long. The first few messages had been apologies, and then the next day he let her know the Department of Corrections was hiring a rotating therapist for Stockton but he made sure to warn her about how dangerous that would be.

Peeking his head out from the bathroom Opie looked at her questioningly and she showed him the most recent text as he washed his hands, his phone stuck between his ear and shoulder.  _'Just checking in on you, hoping maybe we could grab a coffee and talk a few things out.'_  Of course he was furious, but still in the middle of his call with Jax, he held up one finger and hurried up off the phone.

"This shit needs to end, Mae." Tossing his phone on the bed Opie started to get changed, he wrapped his hair up in a messy bun and turned to her with a stern look. She hated to see him so angry. His cheeks were red and she could see he was trying to find an easy, peaceful resolution to the whole situation. "I can't have him sniffing around you. I hated it before but now," angrily he shook his head. "I won't let him weasel into our life and screw shit up, not when we just got it right."

"I'll handle it." She said unemotionally, it was time for Mae to really put her foot down and take care of the situation. "Make sure he doesn't come back around." She smiled to herself as he slipped his rings on one at a time, he was adorable even while still stewing over Hale's interference. "You have to go," Mae said mournfully and he nodded his head. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, shit with Cara Cara, working out the details. Luann went for it, apparently. Sorry, babe." The disappointed look on her face was clear and he hated it. "Why don't you get dressed and come around with me? Kill some time before the kids get out of school?"

"Maybe I will," she mused. Mae raised her hands up over her head and stretched out, her shoulders and back cracking as she did. "I've applied for every damn job out there and I refuse to sit around and do nothing but Opie," she wagged her finger at him. "It's too early to tell anyone, got it?"

He held his hands up and nodded. "Got it, I won't tell anyone."

\-----

"No shit, really?" Jax practically tackled Opie in his haste to hug him. "Bro, that's awesome."

She had hardly been gone for five minute before Opie secretly told Jax. They arrived a bit before that with him on his bike and Mae in her car but she barely spent any time with him at the lot before saying her goodbyes. There was a lot to do, packing and such, and the thick cloud of cigarette smoke she would have been forced to sit in as they moved into the building wasn't an option. Walking her back to her car Opie sent her off with a long kiss that prompted the boys to haze them with loud catcalls and crude jokes. He'd promised but one person couldn't hurt, he hoped. Opie was sure she wouldn't be too angry with him, he just wanted to share his excitement with his best friend. With an uncharacteristically bright and toothy grin Opie nodded, it really was awesome.

"Just so you know, Mae told Tara, she did the ultrasound but no one else knows. It's early so she wants to wait to tell people."

"No problem." Jax would keep that promise, he had told enough little lies to be able to keep this news for Opie. "I won't say shit."

There wasn't much more to say about it, guys didn't care about due dates and all the details. He and Jax joined the rest of the club at the table a few minutes later for the Cara Cara discussion. It was a quick meeting as nothing was really changing. It was all simple, even if Clay was still pissed about it.

"She didn't want someone on the books," Jax said with a shrug. "But I just told her she didn't have a choice. She'll get over it soon enough. Other than keeping that asshole Caruso off her back she doesn't want shit, just to have us at her disposal, really."

"This sounds like more trouble than it's worth." Clay grumbled, annoyed. "This goes south, it's on you."

He pointed at Jax with the gavel before bringing it down hard on the table to dismiss the guys. Club business was steady and calm, always a good thing, so they just slowly drifted back into the garage, there was enough work at TM to keep them all busy. Opie barely got started on the green Volvo up on the lift before Half-Sack jogged over with a slip of paper from Gemma. He was still healing but every step was stronger than the last, that didn't help his wounded ego though. The prospect knew he'd want to go out, even if it was just a repo.

"Gem need us for a tow," he waved over his shoulder to the TM truck. "You feeling up to it?"

"Yeah," Opie said quickly. "I'm fine, I can do it." Taking off his cut Opie handed it to Jax before following Half-Sack across the lot.

\-----

Mae left already knowing where she'd end up. First would be her place, she didn't want to spend another night there so she wanted to bring a few more things with her to Opie's. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind if she slowly moved in, if the offer still stood. After that, she planned to stop off at David's before heading to the school to pick up Kenny and Ellie. It was time to close the book on whatever he thought was still between them.

Before getting out of her car she sent Opie a quick text. The last thing she needed or wanted was for someone to try to say she was there for a different reason. They had to tell each other everything, bloody or not, to make it all work. She straightened her clothing as she walked up the path, it felt like forever since she had been there but not much time had passed since then. When she knocked on the door her stomach flipped, Mae really did not want to do this, no matter how necessary it all was.

"Mae?" Dave looked anxious as he swung open the door, his eyes scanning the street behind her. He was just about to leave when she showed up. "What are you doing here? You need to go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." She said forcefully, Mae had to be harsh to get the message across. "It's time for a serious discussion." With her hands on her hips, she glared at him but he refused to meet her stare. "David, what's wrong with you?" As she turned to check what could be spooking him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house when the all too familiar car sped by. "What are you doing?" Her wrist was already red from the force he used to yank her in. She rubbed at the sore skin and waited, not very patiently, for an answer.

"I need you to call Unser." He paced around her and double-checked that he'd locked the door. They clocked her and David had to get her out of view but instantly he feared it was a bad move that he had decided on in the heat of the moment. "Someone's been tailing me for a few days."

"Someone's after you?" Just the idea scared her. Mae didn't want to get forced into any of his crap, she just finished cleaning up all of her own.

"Yeah but now I'm thinking maybe SAMCRO sent them."

Mae laughed at his, to her, outrageous claim and pulled her phone out of her bag to prove him wrong. "They would never and even if they did, which they didn't, you haven't let up for weeks. You're practically stalking me. Let me call Ope and ask."

"Oh, so caring about you, that makes this okay?" She rolled her eyes at him but all it did was make him more insistent. "Don't call him, Mae." Dave snapped. "Call the station, they can get you out of here and I can figure out what they want."

"Wait," she paused "Someone's here? Like right now?" That changed things drastically and her confidence began to dwindle. Dave wasn't a threat, she could be tough, lay down her own law with him and not worry but the strangers were different.

"There's two guys in a shitty red car across the street, two houses up. When I got home from work I jumped in the shower and when I got out, suddenly my gun and cell were gone and the land line was cut." Now she understood his behavior, the paranoid nervousness was certainly called for.

"Oh, I'm definitely calling Opie."

"He's probably the one who sent them," Dave barked and dramatically gestured toward the front of the house.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mae stepped over to flick the blinds open and have a look for herself but didn't see anything and her fear faded fast. Dave quickly moved between her and the window, he could see something about her new lifestyle gave her a feeling of invincibility but it should have done the opposite. Whoever it was had apparently gone, so she was going to have this talk, eyes on them or not.

"I was going to handle it but then you showed up. You could have at least text me."

"You text me first!" She snapped, offended by whatever he was implying although she really didn't know what that could be. "I was just coming to tell you that all this effort you're putting in doesn't mean anything. It's over. I don't want to be with you and this is the end of it. I don't want to hear from you or see you again. I'm serious, David."

Frustrated, he huffed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Mae, you don't understand do you? I am trying to keep you safe, this shit," he pointed toward the door. "You really think this has nothing to do with SAMCRO?"

"I think you're a cop and you make a lot of your own enemies without blaming the club." Clutching her phone in her hand Mae felt her blood pressure start to rise. She unlocked the screen and again attempted to call Opie but he didn't answer. "Shit, he must be busy."

"Or he knows you're here and doesn't want to get dragged into this shit. He knows you're safe. They won't hurt you, they can't piss off their bosses."

With a dark frown Mae shoved him away from her, maybe it was hormones but Dave was really pissing her off. "You are an unimaginable asshole. They didn't do this." Opie had told her, more than once, if she couldn't contact him and needed to Jax and Piney were the next best bets. She knew Piney was at the cabin, Jax was certainly closer than that so she quickly called him. "You still think they're here or that Ope sent them? Then I'll get rid of them, prove he didn't and then I'm out of here."

"Stop, Mae." He tried to grab the phone from her but she skirted away before he could and hovered by the front door to keep her distance. Dave heard a male voice from the other end and Mae smiled. "Jax, where's Ope?"

Dave grumbled but didn't try to stop her from talking to him. Maybe, if it was SAMCRO, they'd put an end to it now and he'd have a chance to find out who and why before they tried again. The crack of the front door splintering as Salazar rammed it with all his weight made Mae scream and jump, the phone clattering to the floor. On the other end Jax heard all the commotion and instantly panicked, this was really bad. She and Dave could hear him shouting her name but with the cold steel of a gun jammed into her back Mae couldn't speak or move. All her bravado and confidence was gone, she shouldn't have been so nonchalant about what Dave was saying. He took her hand in his and tried to keep her calm.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're going to be fine. I promise."


End file.
